Delta: Angel's Judgement
by Jack555RIPper
Summary: Why does people have to sacrifice themselves just for their friends? Aren't they afraid to die? Aren't they afraid of the God's judgement? I cannot escape my destiny as Delta. I am cursed after all.
1. Beginning of The Judge

**Hello! It's me Jack, here bringing you the Symphogear fic. It will include some Kamen Rider elements!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Symphogear only my OCs.**

* * *

 _...Sacrifice..._

Sometimes, that kind of method is necessary. It's not only for rituals, a fragrant offerings to God. People does this, in order to seek redemption of what they had caused in the time they had realized the outcome. Or you should say, to pay up for their sins.

Sometimes, it is not just for redemption. "Love", one of the reasons why they did that. To protect their loved ones.

But sometimes they are just selfish, they did not think through of the aftermath. The heart, the feelings of their lovers...Broken.

...How devastated.

"Why humans...are so simple minded? ...Their ways of thinking are so, lacking. Disturbing. It disgusted me, you know what I'm saying?"

Under the gloomy night, dozens of tears are dropping from the deep black clouds, two figures can be seen on the middle of destruction of the city. They are fighting. One black figure with gold lines is wielding a golden sword. He gave off an aura like a dark emperor.

The other black figure with white lines, is using his fists to fight. That body's figure looks...like an Angel.

They both are wearing a strange belts. One has the golden colored, and the latter is black and white.

Evading a horizontal slash by ducking, he performed an uppercut on his opponents helmet. But the person didn't stumble, only his head is facing up to the sky while giving a slight groan. At that moment, the other black figure pulled his fist and quickly launched it on his enemy's chest.

But at that instant-

"!"

"Fuuu...One point for that, buddy."

The person said in mocking tone behind his helmet as his head slowly tilted down. The latter's eyes opened in shock behind his own helmet, because his fist is blocked by the flat side of the blade.

"Quite an attempt but still..."

The golden emperor gave a headbutt, making that angel staggered. Seeing this as an opportunity, the emperor quickly pulled his sword, and jabbed his stomach.

That golden blade pierced through his suit. His eyes bulged out in an intense pain. Not only just piercing his organs, but he could feel that the sword is burning his internal organs.

"Guaagh...!"

He coughed a lot of blood in his helmet, dirtying his visor with red blood, completely blinding him and the blood's flowing down to his chin. Soon, the white lines glowed in blue and instantly, his armor vanished in second. The lines are returning back to his belt.

Bloods dripping down from his stomach and chin, his shirt is dyed red and his expression is fatal due the extreme pain on and inside his body.

The other person then, merely tilted his head before gave a pat on his shoulder. Maybe to warn him about something-

"Gaah...!"

He screamed in pain as the dark emperor suddenly pulled his sword out of his gut, the blade is dyed in red full of blood. Feeling no more strength on his body, his body is motioned backwards. But before his body could touch the ground, someone grabbed him very tight by the hair. The figure pitifully and slowly shook his head.

"...Look at you, pal. No really, look AT yourself. You...are an idiot coward, I offered you a single choice. A simple and a goddamn easy choice. You could became a God, you could became a king, you could had ruled this tainted world with me! AND YOU JUST FUCKING REFUSE LIKE THAT!? I'M SERIOUSLY-...!" The guy stopped in mid-words as he slowly exhaled and continues in low voice.

"I'm seriously disappointed and ashamed of you...buddy. We could led the people and the world together, showing them a better ways and beautiful life...But you, the cursed idiot hero, don't want to. Because of this, because of that, and because of YOU! Your precious friends are lost...!"

"...I-"

"-Look around you! Pointless deaths are crawling around on this world, it's because you refused the choice I gave to you. And let me ask you something...Why?" He said in slight desperate tone as he looked straight on his victim's eyes.

His vision is getting to blur, and his stomach are hurt but he could still lift his mouth.

"It's...wrong, you're wrong...you were sacrificing other people and used them for your own good...If we're letting you became-"

"-Those WERE necessary for mankind."

"...No, you are-"

"You don't understand, I don't think you will understand my pain, my ambition...All of it. Despite that we're the same, you and I..."

Gone with all the mocking and loud tone, he said those words in full sadness. Like he could cry at any time. Then, he released his grip and letting the boy fell down the wet ground on his face.

"Haa...I always taught you were better than this. I guess I was wrong huh...?" He muttered before walking away while dragging his sword. "If you don't wanna unleashed it, guess you leave me no choice then...I shall force you out."

The boy then weakly gazed at the person who has been stopped beside a young girl, unconsciously laying on the ground. Immediately, he widened his eyes in fear as he saw him, slowly lifting his sword reversely, intending to stab the girl.

"H-Hi, bi..."

Tears began to form on his eyes, he desperately and slowly lifted his left hand, trying to reach her while calling her name.

He wanted to get up and save her. But the pain won't let him to do that. Each and every time he wanted to move a muscle, it's very aching. Especially his wounded and bloodied stomach.

It's all my fault...It's all my fault...It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault!It's all my fault!It's all my fault...! If only I had more power-...No, if only I listened to him! This should not be happening! I...I...

STAB!

At that moment, crimson blood is slowly flowing on the wet ground...

"...HIBIKIIIIIIIIII!"

 **Few Years Ago, Before Judgement Day...**

 **Prologue:**

 **"It" comes to you...**

 **? POV**

Today is a normal day for most of the citizen. The sun is now setting down. Everyone is going back home from schools or works.

Yeah. Back to their home where they could spending the times until night with their families. And, there's probably some of them are living without their parents.

I am one of those guys. I'm all alone...

Well, not exactly alone, but sometimes. I'm not a sociable person actually, I never interact with other people, or even my classmates at the school. I am very shy and kind of nervous with the people I didn't know or to the strangers. Even despite that I'm now 13 years old, I still couldn't interact with people normally.

I have this uncomfortable feelings of...insecurity with the others. Some sort of that, I guess.

"This is for messing with our business!"

On some sort of backstreet alley, there are 5 persons. One of them has a short and slight messy haired with a weird dark blue purple color, a pair of purple colored eyes. Wearing a white blazer with grey shirt and black tie, grey trouser. A pair of white shoes with white laces.

Currently, one man that looks like a thug is beating that boy.

That boy, is Hyoko Kashi. And that boy is me.

"Gugh! Ugh! Argh!"

He punched my left cheek, and kneed my stomach two times there. I coughed in deep pain and fell down while clutching my stomach. All of them are laughing as they looked at my state. I bit my lower lip, trying to endure the pain and I could sense and see that my eyes began to watery.

I am hoping that someone would help me. If they're willing too...

Then all of a sudden as I want to get up, he grabbed my by the collar and pinned me on the wall hard, bumped my head on the wall.

-It hurts! It so hurts!

"Aww, look, our little hero is crying!" He laughed while pushing my left cheek with his fist, I winced again and tears began to form on my eyes again. His companions are laughing with no remorse.

"Uu...N-No..."

"Because of you little mate, the chick's gone and you're ruined our fun!"

Once again beat me by launching his knee right on my gut, which I winced and coughed out loud every time he hit me.

"No...! P-Please, I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh you're sorry?"

"Gagh!"

Not accepting my apology, he punched my gut again. I couldn't fight back, or I am so scared to fight...I don't know. I just, I just want someone to save me right now!

I quickly and reflexively shut my eyes just as he lifted his fist and-

"KORAAAAA!"

"?"

A girl shouted not far from us from the side, he turned to the side. That girl's expression is furious, combined that she's placing his fist on both sides of her hips. If anyone looked closely, behind her is another girl and seems to hiding on her back.

"What are you guys doing to my friend over there!?"

"Huh? What's up with this chick?! If you're looking for trouble, I-OUCH!"

A rock was sent flying and bumped his forehead, completely stunned him and released his grip from my collar, I slowly sat down while clutching my pained stomach.

"Take this! And this! And this!"

Three more rocks were being thrown by that girl, the man quickly shielded himself with his arms. Despite that, he can feel the sting on his arms. His henchmen was got hit in crossfire too.

"B-Boss! That girl's dangerous! We should get outta here!"

"Shut up-Ow! S-She's just a gir-"

Then another rock two times bigger than before was landed on his head, stars' circling around and he slowly fell down to the ground.

"B-Boss!"

"T-This is bad, everyone retreat! Retreat!"

Then his friends carried him and dashed off from the alley, leaving a trail of smokes. The girl, in a mid-throwing motion, ran and stop in front of me.

"Aah, they ran away." The girl muttered as she blinked before lowering her hand. "Oh! Are you alright, Kashi-kun?"

She has a dark orange eyes, and light orange hair color. Her short hair is fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. Wearing the Lydian Private Music Academy uniform unlike mine.

Her name is Tachibana Hibiki. You could say that she's my friend during we were just a kid. She is my first friend.

Hibiki extended her hand to help me up and I slowly nodded while grasping her hand and got up.

"Mou, Hibiki you shouldn't just storm in like that."

Another girl came while holding two school bags, she has a short dark green hair and aquamarine eyes, and also wearing the same uniform as Hibiki.

Kohinata Miku, that is her name. She is Hibiki's closest friend. Including me.

"Miku! You saw what they did to Kashi-kun right!?"

"Of course I noticed it, but you should be more careful! What if those thugs' carrying a weapon? That will be dangerous."

"Ah...Y-You may be right. Ehehe..."

Hibiki sheepishly rubbed her hair as Miku sighed and handing her bag to her. Lowering my head and leaning on the wall, I rubbed the tears with my sleeve before opened my mouth timidly.

"Sorry...I-It's actually my fault. I really, shouldn't interfere with their business..." I muttered lowly while slowly scratching my finger. Hearing this, they turned their gaze at me. "...I, before I was helping that girl from...trouble."

"Heh? What are you talking about, Kashi-kun? You've done nothing wrong!"

"E-Eh? But- Ow...!"

Everytime I opened my mouth and talked, my cheek's stinging in pain. I winced and touch my left cheek, there's a small cut on it.

"Are you alright?" Miku asked and I shook my head. Seeing this, she opened her bag and took out a plaster. "Here, let me paste it for you."

As she said that, she put the plaster on my cheek. I flinched and closed an eye.

"There, it's finished."

"Ne, how about we take you home together?"

"Go, home? Together?"

Hibiki nodded excitedly and I lowered my head, slightly pressing my lip together due to small fear.

"Kashi? What is it, is there something wrong?"

"Eh-Aa...N-No, it's nothing..."

Miku asked and I snapped from my thought. I shook my head in negative response as I told them that. They looked at each other for a moment before Hibiki smiled and took my hand.

"Yosh! Come on!"

"H-Hibiki...! W-Wait!"

I quickly snatched my bag as Hibiki dragged me from the alley. While Miku smiled and shook her head before followed the suit.

* * *

"Hm...I see, that before you were saving the girl from being molested, correct?"

"U-Un."

I timidly nodded as Miku concluded all the details I gave him. Right now, we're walking on the street, heading towards my home. Hibiki meanwhile, somehow got perked up of what I said.

"Wow, that's really cool, Kashi! You know, you're like some kind of a hero!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"H-Hero...? Wrong, I'm not a hero."

"Of course you are one! You don't need a cape to be one, you see."

"..." I gazed down on the ground.

No, you're wrong, Hibiki. A hero is a brave and has a lot of courage...unlike me. I was saving that girl not for a purpose, I don't know but what they did, that just...wrong. I wanted to ran away from them like a cat or tried to defend myself. But I can't, I was too scared.

I am too scared...

"-Well, looks like we made it."

I snapped from thought and stopped right on my track. Gazing up at the simple house, I immediately and silently swallowed my saliva down to my throat.

"Uh..."

"Ah, that's right." Hibiki muttered as she searched her bag for a moment before pulled out something. "Here it is!"

She showed me a paper, it looks like it is a ticket for some sort of...Zwei Wing concert, which I looked at her before looking at the ticket again. Seeing this, she took my hand and placed the ticket on it.

"Ah, but I can't accept this..." I muttered and she waved her hand.

"Don't worry, don't worry! It's free. Miku was able to win the game and luckily we got three free tickets!"

"Hibiki, you were the one who forced me to play that game."

"A-Aaa...Come on, don't be like that Miku! A-At least we won right?" Hibiki said sheepishly. "Plus, this is our first Zwei Wing concert in our life!"

"Zwei...Wing? What is that?" I asked timidly.

And then- ZAAaan! A lightning struck right through Hibiki. She widened her eyes in shock and horror, and grabbed both of my shoulders.

"Ka-Kashi-kun..."

"H-Hibi...ki?"

"You seriously don't know about Zwei Wing?!"

"E-Err...Um, t-that's..."

"Then you don't know anything about Kanade-san and Tsubasa-san!? I thought, I thought you were interested in musics, Kashi-kun!"

Hibiki began to shook my shoulders, which I got freaked out a bit before grasped her hand to stop her.

"I-I-I am! But...I'm only interested in orchestras, instruments, violins and such other things like that..."

"-Then, what about the famous pop idols..!?"

Hibiki looked straight into my eyes while Miku is just sweating behind her. It's making me feel uneasy, and of course I do now about that two singers: Amou Kanade and Kazanari Tsubasa. I also have some CDs of their songs. I just don't quite know about Zwei Wing...

Later, I gulped and hastily nodded my head.

"Y-Yes, I know about them...I-I-I also heard that they're going overseas, and going to return tomorrow for the concert, tomorrow again...right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yaa~, Kashi-kun you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Around her, they're so many sparkles followed by her smile of relief. She released her hand from my shoulders. Meanwhile, Miku sighed while letting out a wry smile.

"OK then...! See you tomorrow, Kashi-kun! Keep it carefully okay!"

"See you later, Kashi."

"O-Ooh..."

They waved her hands and I waved back with small smile. After that, they turned around and walked away. In just a few distance, Hibiki waved her hand again excitedly at me.

My smile and my expression was distorted normally into a bit sad-looking face. I then gazed at the ticket Hibiki gave to me.

"..."

The date...So I was right. It's the day after tomorrow, evening.

If this is a concert, then which means there's going to be a lot of crowds...I might...No, Hibiki already gave this. My only friends gave this ticket to me. I must go with them.

Putting the ticket inside my pocket, I turned and walked towards the front door of my house.

It feel like, the more I took a step, the more my heart's beating in fear. Even now, my hands' trembling. Not only that, once I near the door and opened it. My hand just stopped just a few inch in front of the doorknob.

"Ugh..."

Biting my lower lip, and pulled out some courage. I slowly twisted the doorknob, and opened the door slightly until it's fully opened. Swallowing my saliva, I entered the house and closed the door.

"-I'm home...!"

Saying that with trembling voice and leg, I took of my shoes and wanted to head straight to the second floor where my room is.

But when I did that, when I was going to pass the living room. I stopped.

I completely stopped, all my trembling is now gone and I opened my eyes in shock. There, on the table, there are so many empty bottles standing. Even the floor have an empty bottles. Next, on the sofa, is an old man around middle age wearing a simple clothes is drinking another bottle of alcohol.

"-To-Tou-san..."

Yes. That old man is my father. No, not exactly but he is my stepfather. Ever since my parents died when I was just a kid, or so what they said to me, he's the one who raised me...

-However, the term 'raise' is...not quite true. He always spending all his time and money drinking like this, he sometimes goes outside and work or maybe go to the club. And I'm doing all the housework, cooking, washing the clothes and stuffs like that. He also paid for my tuition fee too.

But. My father never helped me on anything...Instead, he treat me...like some 'slave'.

"O-Otou-san..." I called once again and he didn't answer. "Otou-san."

Calling him once again and noticed it, he stopped and turned his eyes at me. I gulped.

"...Who are you...?" He mumbled. His voice isn't clear, I could barely almost heard him.

"Eh? O-Otou-san, it's me, Kashi..."

"Otou-san? Don't know you!"

As he raised his voice a bit, I flinched. Don't tell me, with all amounts of alcohol he's drinking right now, he must be drunk...

"Otou-san..."

"-Argh, I told you I'm not your father so get LOST!"

With that moment, he threw an empty bottle on the floor in front of me, I quickly take a step back and widened my eyes in horror. Sharp glass was splattered everywhere.

"But-"

"-I SAID GET LOST BRAT!"

I flinched from his shout. Fear once again took over my entire body as I dropped my bag and ran away from the house.

I ran and ran and ran towards nowhere on the dark streets, the sun was set down and the moon is shining. While I was running, tear's forming on my eyes. I tried to wipe them off but they're just keep forming.

Soon, I was found myself alone on some street where there's nothing but me on here. I slowly stopped under the lamp that is flickering and I fell down onto my knees while sobbing in tears.

I...I wanted a real family, a mother that is always care for me, a responsible and kind father...I only and always wanted that ever since I was a kid.

"But why...Why did they had to die? Why? Why? Why!? Why!? WHY!?WHY!?" I punched the ground while crying. The tear's flowing down and dropping before I held my throbbing right fist while placing my forehead on the ground.

After a while as I cried, I heard a sound coming from beside me and it's sliding. When I was going to check it, something lightly knocked my head. Slowly, I looked at the thing beside me...

A...small white briefcase?

I pushed myself and rubbed my eyes before looking at the case. It's a metal briefcase, but what's it doing here?

Did someone drop it? No, impossible. I only heard a sliding sound so which means that this case was being pushed. Maybe by someone.

"Who's the owner of this thing...?" I muttered as lifted it and stood up. It's very light, there's nothing inside it?

Then, I surveyed around the area. But there's no one but a sound of crickets and the light on top of me is flickering on and off.

"..."

I-It somehow, I feel like I am being watched...But where? I-I don't like this, I need to go away...

With that thought, I turned behind and jogged while still taking the briefcase. After a few minutes, I arrived again at my house. I really hope that he's sleeping now...

Biting my lower lip, I headed towards the door and slowly opened it. I exhaled in relief that he wasn't locked it. I entered and took a peek at the living room.

Father is sleeping while snoring on the sofa right now which is good for me. But the bottles' still laying on the table.

Sparing a glance at the case, I put it on the side before taking an unused plastic bag from the cupboard at the kitchen and began to take all the empty bottles inside.

It only took me a few moments, as I binding the bag tightly and got up, headed outside and put away the garbage on its bin. Heading towards the house again and locked the door, I took the case and spared a worried glance at him.

S-Should I wake him up and tell him to go to his room? It's impossible that I carry him...

Decided my choice, I took a step forward and-

"Get lost brat...!"

I jumped as he mumbled very loud on his sleep.

Looks like, I...I really shouldn't...

With that, I turned heel and walked upstairs to my room, closing the door and locked it. I cast a few glance in front of me.

Well, my room is incommodious and is that simple, there's no bed here so I'm always sleeping with a futon and there's a table with chair on the side, a closet beside it and nothing else.

I put the small briefcase on the table, and decided to examined every scale on it. There's no name plate or anything. Sighing a bit, I put down the case and-

Click!

I was accidentally opened up the briefcase, leaving a small gap, I hastily wanted to closed it again but...Curiosity, took me over as I slowly opened it.

Immediately, I held my breath.

Inside the case, has a high tech equipment. There's this white thing that looks like a belt with seems like there's a small head emblem that has V antenna and yellow visor on the middle. It's not the end of it, a gun like walkie-talkie and a...strange camera?

It is weird...this is weird, I-I have this strange feelings around me. It's making me sweating, my hands' trembling and my heart's beating like a punching bag.

What's more, every time I looked at that small head. It gave off some sort of...tendency. I don't know. Like it's begging me...?

"Ggh..!?"

I quickly held my head as my head is throbbing very fast.

I could see it. A few images, I am at this some kinda glass room, I could only see my own reflection as I'm looking at it...

It hurts! It so hurts! Stop, please stop!

I suddenly closed the case while my breathing become rough and I'm sweating. And I am crying a bit...Rubbing my eyes, I took a step back from the briefcase.

I...I need to put this away...Yeah, yeah. I-I need to put that weird, thing away...

* * *

 **Next Day...**

In the morning and alone, I am walking towards my school. It's not the Lydian Music Academy but rather, Fos Academy.

That school is much cheaper on this city. I wish that I could go to school with Hibiki and Miku but, that Academy is for girls only. Fos has almost the same size with the Lydian's.

Fos means "light" if you translate it from Greek. To be honest, the light is not very bright if you ask me.

And that briefcase...I'm bringing it with me. It's inside my school bag. I...I really don't know why I'm bringing it with me. I think I'll bring it to Lost property office.

On my way to the school's gate, a classmate was and I think intentionally, shoved his shoulder at mine. And another one. While walking, they glanced at me with slight disgust, I lowered my head as I felt uneasy.

A while later, I arrived in front of my class as I slid opened the door and entered-

Bam!

Everyone in the class are laughing hysterically, it was because there's something fell down to my head and there's dust anywhere, dirtying my hair and my shoulders. I coughed and shook my head, I noticed that there was an eraser placed on top of the door.

It was planned by my classmates. But I didn't shout nor fight back, I just remain silent and averted their gaze by lowering my head while biting my lower lip and walked towards my seat. They're saying something like nonsense about me but I just shut my lips.

That moment when I finally headed to my seat near the window...

 **"JUST DIE ALREADY!" "KASHI, YOU'RE CURSED!" "YOU SUCK!" "WEIRDO!WEIRDO!WEIRDO!" "WHY'RE YOU EVEN BREATHING!? LEAVE THIS WORLD IMMEDIATELY!" "WHAT'S UP WITH THAT SILLY HAIR? IT'S FUCKING UGLY!"**

And many, many other words are written on my desk, it was about me being cursed, bane, weird and among other things.

Maybe because of my last name...Hyoko means...Curse.

I turned my gaze to my classmates, disgusted, annoyed, furious look are planted on their face.

Why? I was going to asked them that but, I slowly sat down on my seat and waiting for the bell rings.

 **After School...**

Hours have passed and it's already evening. The sky, the streets' painted orange. Everyone's going back home. There's so many people here.

But not me. Currently, I'm sitting on a wooden bench and feeling troubled of what happened during at the school. As usual, everyone's bullying me...but this time, this day, they...It becomes much worse than before...

"I...Why?"

Mumbling, I placed my palms on my face. I could feel that my eyes' began watery. I slowly moved my left palm and touched the plaster.

"Hibiki...Miku, where are you guys? ...I don't know what to do anymore..."

I don't want to go home. If I do that, then my father would...! I-I seriously don't know where to go...

Wait...the ticket...!

Hastily, I searched my pockets before sighed in relief, pulling it out and stared at it for a while. Tomorrow's the concert, I could go with Hibiki and Miku there. It would be...fun, I guess.

However, could I go with them? I mean, there's a lot of people there...and I'm not a sociable kid.

Slowly exhaling, I put the ticket back again before taking my school bag. Speaking of it, I haven't bring the case to the lost property office. I think I should do that now.

BOOM!

Just as I took a step, an explosion occurred not far to the side, everyone is in deep surprise including me, winds' blowing hard on us as I shield my face with my arms.

"W-What...?" I muttered as I lowered my arms before eyes widened in deep shock and horror.

In a few distance. In front of us...

That, glowing 'thing' are there...

Preying us...

With no mercy...

Not a single bit...

A creatures, an alien creatures that have been a threat to us all, the entire humanity are threatened by these creatures for 13 years...

"N-Noise..."

Yes. Those things are called Noise.

Only a single contact from that thing...It WILL and immediately ending your life.

Then all hell break loose, everyone started to run away from it. The citizens are all screaming for their lives.

Even so, those Noises are too fast, most of the citizens were getting caught and immediately turning their skin. Everything. Turning humans into a pile of carbon before dissolving.

"N-No! Get away! GET AWAY-! AAAA-"

"Somebody please help! HELP MEEEEE!"

"..."

The people in front of me...dead. Everyone is dead. They are all dead. The remaining citizen are running and passing me. I can't move, I can't move. My hands and legs are frozen and trembling in fear. My teeth's chattering too.

I was shoved and fell down to the ground. When I pushed and lifted my head, I saw the Noise are still preying the residents into ashes.

I still can't move a muscle, I-I'm too scared! W-What if those creatures' going to kill me while I'm running away!? No, no, it's too late. It's all too late...

I will die...I will die. I'll die. I'll die! I'll die! I'LL DIE!

"OKAA-SAAAN! O-OKAA-SAAAAAN!"

The sound was coming from my left. I slowly directed my sight at it, and in my surprise, there is a little girl which is very younger than me, she's rubbing her eyes while crying. Her right knee is grazed and couldn't stand due to the pain.

Noticing this, the Noise immediately moving towards her.

S-She's going to die...! She's just a little girl! Can someone, or anyone could save her!? I...I am...

 _"Hey Kashi...Have you ever wondering why humans always die?"_

Noise are getting closer and closer to her. Immediately without even knowing, I searched the area for some weapon I could use. A metal pipe is laying there. With that, I unconsciously stood and grabbing the pipe.

I charged to one of the Noise and swung the pipe with all my might with roar. But then, when the metal made impact...it never did. Instead, the pipe was passing through its body.

"-Aagh!"

I screamed and widened my eyes in pain as it was hitting me and sent me away rolling on the ground.

It touched me, I made a contact with it! A-Am I going to turn into-...

"...Huh?"

But nothing happened...Nothing happened. I was sure that the Noise were touching me, even hitting me! W-What...

"KYAAAA! OKAA-SAN, HELP ME!"

While wincing in pain, I saw the creatures' getting closer to her just a few more meters as she desperately crawled away. I tried to stand but only fell to one knee as a result due to pain on my chest area.

Is there anyone, someone...

-Is there anything I could do to save her...!?

 _"Use..."_

"H-Huh? Who's..." I winced as there are voice echoed on my ears. Followed by a ringing and my head's throbbing, I held my head.

Furthermore, those voices aren't Japanese or English, but rather it was another language that I did not know yet I somehow could understand them.

 _"Use...It..."_

And that moment, I slowly turned my gaze at my bag. Then, I unconsciously opened it and took out the briefcase. At the same time, the sun that was already set down, and the moon that was surrounded by the dark clouds slowly revealing itself.

 _"Use...It...Now...Call..."_

I put down the case and opened it. Staring at the belt for a second, I unconsciously pulled out the white belt, attaching the camera to the side and took the phone.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Few minutes ago in an unknown location. On some sort of base, an alarms sound can be heard. The people in there are manipulating the terminals' in front of them. It seems like they're trying to get footage and the location of the rampaging Noise.

A pair of golden eyes is gazing at the screen. He's a tall and muscular man, red hair and a goatee. Wearing a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pink tie with its end tucked into his left chest pocket. Light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes.

This old man, is Kazanari Genjuro.

"Sir, we have located the Noise. Sending the footage now!"

One of the staff said as he manipulating the terminal. Then, the screen changed into one of the streets' CCTV. The place are in mess, people are running away.

"This is bad..."

The old man could only frowned at the civilian casualties. Those civilians weren't deserved to die! No one is deserve to die like this...

"Old man!"

"Ah, Kanade. You're back."

Genjuro turned behind at the two girls. The girl who was just spoke just now has a red hair with matching red eyes. There's other girl behind her, she has a blue colored hair that is tied onto side-ponytail and a pair of blue eyes.

The famous pop idol of Zwei Wing. Amou Kanade and Kazanari Tsubasa. The Symphogear users.

It would seem that they were just arrived in Japan not a while ago.

"-We came as soon as we could, what's the situation?"

As Kanade asked, Genjuro stared back at the screen with a grim look. Seeing this, Kanade narrowed her red eyes and clenched her hand into fist. Boiling in slight hatred directed to those Noise.

"Tsubasa, let's go!" She called as she turned towards her companion.

"Y-Yes..."

Tsubasa nodded in response. When they was going to the scene however...

"Wait!"

A tall woman with violet eyes and long brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. Wearing a pink rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lens. She's wearing a pink and coral dress and a lab coat.

"What is that?" Sakurai Ryouko pointed the screen with her finger. Her fellows turned their eyes at she called.

Kanade frowned. From the footage there, a figure can be seen not far on the left where Noise is trying to attack the innocent little girl. Because of the moon's radiance directed at the building behind the figure, completely shadows him.

"Another citizen!?"

"What's he doing there?! He's going to get killed!"

Genjuro and Kanade exclaimed with worry as Tsubasa opened her eyes in shock.

What kind of a man mad enough to go near the Noise!? It's a suicide! Usually, those creatures will attack any human being, they does not care about looks, genders or et cetera. Noise are just preying everyone without any mercy at all.

However...They did not care about that boy. They just goes near the girl who is crawling away in deep horror.

"What...? W-What is he doing?" Genjuro muttered as he saw that person, is slowly raising his right hand.

* * *

Back with Kashi, who is now standing under the shadows. A white belt can be seen around his waist while holding some sort of black and white walkie-talkie. In front of him, there are so many Noise. Around 40 or so.

His legs, his hands. Whole of his body are not trembling like usual. As if he is not him, as if someone...or something took control of him.

 _"Call...It...Now...Call...It...Now...Call...It...Now..."_

Whispers of a woman is echoed around, using an unfamiliar and strange language. She was like begging Kashi to do something.

 _"Call...It...Now. Call, It, Now. Call, It, Now..."_

The voice began to raised her sound while saying those words over and over and over again until suddenly, Kashi slowly raised his right hand.

 _"Call. It. Now. Call. the name. Now. Call. It. Now. Call. It. Now! Call! It! Now!"_

Same time as she yelled. The Noise are completely stopped or frozen in place. The little girl blinked in confuse as Kashi already raised the device near his right ear.

 _"CALL! IT! NOW! CALL! CALL! CALL! CALL! CALL THE NAME NOW! CALL IT NOW! HYOOOOKOOOO KAAAAASHIIIII!"_

The voice yelled in horrifying voice of a devil. But Kashi did not flinched or felt scared at that one.

His heart felt warm...

Then at that moment, at that time, he opened his lip and mutter...

Those words...That will change his fate and set to his true destiny...

Forever...

" **Del...ta...** "

 **"STANDING BY"**

At that moment when the belt let out a loud mechanical voice and then Kashi slowly lowered his device and inserted it on the upper side of the camera right on belt's side.

 **"COMPLETE"**

Followed by that sound, blue glowing lines came out and from his belt. Running to his entire body, his arms, legs, shoulders without the exceptional of his head. Noticing the brightness came from Kashi, those creatures directed their gaze at him. The girl is blinded as she shield her eyes.

After a while, that kid slowly lowered before blinked in complete surprise at that black figure.

Back at the base, the people inside are shocked especially Kanade, Tsubasa, Genjuro and Ryouko.

The figure has a white glowing lines with black suit and armor on his chest and shoulders. On his helmet there is a short V white antenna, a red glowing visor with white lines on its rims and black mouth. What's more, the shoulders have lines which looked like...

"An..."

"...Angel?"

Kanade and Tsubasa muttered in daze.

"T-That's...Don't tell me, one of those relics...!" Genjuro said with slight trembling voice in front of them.

"Delta...Gear." Ryouko ended in slight grim tone.

Meanwhile, at another unknown location. A person is seen sitting on the stairs while closing his eyes with his fingers folded.

Then as if something snapped on his head, he opened his eyes and slowly widening his lips into grin.

"Hmhmhm...The bell has been rung..."

* * *

At the city where Kashi's at, he started to lift his left foot and slowly walked to the alien creatures. Somehow and suddenly, when they looked at that walking Angel...

-They slowly moved backwards. They literally did that. The Noise that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years, crawling away in fear!?

Stopping right on his track, Kashi slowly lifted his head up

Then-

BAM!

Without any warning, the Angel appeared in front of the girl while his left foot extended. He was kicking the nearby Noise away in a speed that cannot be seen with normal human eyes and that glowing creature was sent to the wall, instantly vanished.

The kick must had been too strong and powerful, even a slight smoke is flying on his feet!

 **BGM: I AM from Ken Arai [Parasyte OST]**

Slowly lowering his leg, Kashi gazed at 39 Noise in front of him, protecting the girl. They are all small sized glowing creatures. There's no big sized Noise, so this is gonna be easy.

Clenching his hands into fists, he blurred in high speed and punched down one of the Noises, disappearing instantly and his punch managed to create a crack on the ground.

One of them tried to attack by tackling him but, he soon pulled his body and successfully evades a strike. Another one dived onto his back. Reflexively, he sidestepped to the side. He then ducked to evade a strike.

Every attack, every strike, every ways were done by the Noise. But none of them seems to get an advantages.

No one is able to touch him. They are just seems too slow for Kashi.

"..."

Then he makes his move, Kashi delivered a roundhouse kick on the head, killing it. Performing a backhand strike behind him while spinning behind and punched the Noise with his left fist on his right side. He made another kick to the left without even looking at it.

33\. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28...

One by one the Noise is beginning to vanished and killed by the Angel as Kashi lifted his right leg up before dropping it down to that fallen Noise.

Later, he turned his glance at the 21 remaining Noises. Scraping his feet on the ground, he slowly gripped the phone that is still attached with the camera on his right side of the belt before pushing it down and pulling it out from the belt.

At that time, he raised his phone that now has been shaped like a pistol near his right ear.

"Fire..."

 **"BURST MODE!"**

Muttering in English words, the belt let out an announcement as Kashi pointed his pistol at Noise and squeezed his trigger. Immediately, a white laser was sent to the creature from the pistol's barrel. The laser did not pass through its body instead, it made impact but once it landed on Noise's body, a white flame is appeared on his body.

And the fire is slowly...eating down the creature and dissolving it into ashes.

Kashi directed the barrel at the other Noises, shooting a white laser while slowly walking near them. Every time he shot its body, that white flames are appearing once the laser made a hit.

20\. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15...

He merely shot them all until there's one remains. He was going to kill it when he pulled the trigger however...

He ran out of ammo...

Seeing this, Kashi directed the phone near his ear again.

"Charge..."

The phone let out a beeping sound as it seems to be reloading itself. But, Kashi did not use the pistol anymore.

Instead-

"Lucifer's Hammer..."

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

As Kashi said in English, another announcement came from his belt, the barrel's pistol is extended. Then, a beam of light traveled from the belt on his white lines, and reaching to his right arm where he's holding his pistol. Following that, he pointed the barrel at that creature while the beam's already reached the gun as it let out a flash.

He pulled the trigger. This time, it did not fire a white laser but it sent out a small sized of bullet to the Noise before it turned into a big blue cone filled with energy.

Kashi holstered the pistol back to his belt before started to walk for a while and ran towards the blue cone. After that, he jumped and extended his right leg, and goes inside the cone.

Once inside, the cone's swirling faster and faster, and drilling down the last Noise. Later, as if like a ghost, Kashi appeared behind it as he skidded the ground while crouching down. A blue triangle symbol that is being slashed diagonally down to the left with blue lines, suddenly appeared on Noise's body before-

BOOM!

A loud explosion. The creature exploded into ashes, and white flames scattering around the ground while he's slowly standing up.

 **BGM End**

* * *

"A-Awesome..." Kanade muttered in awe as she and her fellows were watching that Angel beating down all the Noise himself.

"I..I still can't believe it...To think that the Lost relic's truly exist." Genjuro said with slight disbelief while crossing his arms as he saw the Delta user killed the last Noise.

"B-But, aren't those relics, that gear is just a...rumors?" Tsubasa asked and Ryouko shook her head.

"No, it was not a rumor or a myths or anything! It is real! There, in front of us, the DeltaGear's truly exist, the long Lost relic has been founded!" Ryouko said excitedly.

Not responding to Ryouko, Genjuro frowned and rubbed his goatee. Wanting to know that wearer's identity.

Just who is that guy? How come he can find the most powerful but dangerous relic on the entire world and using it so easily?

"Who are you?" He mumbled in deep thought for a moment before raising his brows.

"Hey, what is he doing?"

* * *

The white flames' still flickering behind Kashi, he did not move, he just stood there while lowering his head.

"Saya! Saya! Where are you!?"

He slowly turned behind to see a woman running while searching for the little girl. Soon, she widened her eyes as her daughter is sitting on the wall not far from where's Kashi's standing.

"Saya!"

"Okaa-san...? Okaa-san!"

Her mother immediately ran towards her as she called her daughter, hugging the little girl while sobbing in tears.

"!?"

Suddenly something snapped on Kashi's head as he opened his eyes wide in shock behind the helmet, his body began trembling and looking around in panic. He took a step back and almost stumbled to the ground.

"W-Wha..."

Then, he looked at his trembling hands and his entire body. Sweating, his breath starting to get rough everytime he breathes out.

The little girl opened her teary eyes slightly and looked at her savior. Kashi noticing this, he turned his gaze at her who is still being hugged tight by her mom.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!"

"...H-Heh?"

As Kashi said those words in daze, her mother turned around to see him but is very shocked and began to hug her child tight again cautiously.

While Kashi is in confuse and panicking, the flames that were flaring is now died down. Then suddenly, he ran away from the scene to their surprise, especially the little girl and everyone at the base.

That Angel, is nowhere to be seen...

For a while, he stumbled and fell down to the ground but quickly crawled and kicking the ground again. After that, he stopped on some alley as he leaned on the wall while panting like crazy.

Still on his armor, he hastily looked around before touching his belt with shaking hands, before using both of his hands and pulled the belt.

As he did that, his body glowed and the lines are traveled back to where his belt was. Kashi hastily threw the belt on the ground. And with rough breaths, he slowly sat down while still fixing his gaze on the emblem of the belt.

"Wha...Wh-What is going on...!?"

 **Angel's Judgment**

* * *

 **Hey! Hey! Glad to see ya made up on the lower level!**

 **So, how's the prologue of Angel's Judgment? I hope it interest you guys.**

 **Honestly, I have not watched this anime. I only read the fanfics about it. Gotta say, there's so many Kamen Rider X-Over with Symphogear! I'm soooo happy!**

 **Anyways, I noticed there's similarity of Faiz and Symphogear, they're dark. Everyone's dying, and such things like that. And I think there's only a few Faiz x Symphogear here which created by Ashbel Longheart. He has done a great job! Salute!**

 **And yeah, I took the Delta Gear for my coward and shy OC, Hyoko Kashi. And let me tell you guys, that Gear, is very much different from Faiz series. The side-effect is more dangerous than the original Delta Gear. And there's more of the Gears you know! Those Gears, are called the "Lost relics". They are very powerful than any other Symphogear but, it is veeery dangerous warn ya. You could say that only the chosen one or the worthy one is allowed to wear those Gears.**

 **So, since I used Delta, and there's gonna be other belts from Faiz. Should I change this category into Crossover? Please I need your suggestions! Please! ASAP! ASAP!**

 **P.S. No Smart Brain! No Orphnoch! Only the Belts!**

 **I really hope I did not make the characters of this anime go OOC. I mean, before Kanade's death, Tsubasa's a bit shy right? I read those in wiki you know. I so scared that I made them go OOC. 😟**

 **OK Then! See ya in the next-Oh, wait I forgot the teaser for the next chap! XP**

 **Don't be afraid for your next Judge:**

"Delta...!"

"Oh, over here Kashi-kun!"

"Wha...What's wrong this thing!?"

"We're not done yet folks!"

"Hibi-Hibiki...Th-This can't be, this can't be happening...!"

"K-Kanade, no! Don't do it!"

 **I Am...**


	2. 1st Judge: I Am

**OK. I made a BIG terrible mistake on my entire life. I already watched the 1st episode, and the prologue I wrote Kashi to be 15 years old. Hibiki activated Gungnir at 15 years old, so which mean Kashi is already 17 at the first episode. There's my mistake, his AGE! It supposed and should be 13 years old on this chapter and the prologue! Sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! :(**

 **And I already edited the prologue...Sorry again.**

 **Oh yeah, Opening theme: "Falco by Shimatani Hitomi" and Hyoko Kashi's VA: Natsuki Hanae(Ken Kaneki's voice)**

 **Disclaimer: Previous Chapter**

* * *

 **1st Judge:**

 **I Am...**

 **Kashi's POV**

Sunday morning.

Everyone's gotten up on this shining and brightful day. And of course, some of them living happily, and some of them perhaps don't.

And yesterday...

Yesterday, those glowing alien creatures that has been a threat to us all for 13 years started to attack again. Nobody knows what they really are. They just suddenly popped up on Earth and destroying humanity. No one was able to fight them. Not even the army can withstand them.

However. I was able to survive and rescued the girl that day.

I was able to fought them...Even killing them with that thing, that strange white belt. I suddenly transformed and fought those creatures.

But, I did not fight them. 'Something' did. Something took over and controled my entire body, I could only saw and sensed everything from inside the suit or armor. The way I punched, the way I kicked, I was like a martial artist.

Even my jump was became higher than before. Probably even higher than a person who's using a pole, like one of those sports.

I wasn't like a normal human at all...

That woman's voice too, her language was very strange and wasn't an usual languages like English, French, or even Mandarin.

It was like...maybe Greek's or maybe Latin. I honestly don't understand Latin nor Greek but however, I was able to understood everything of what she said yesterday.

She was begging. Begging me to use this belt. Which suddenly I called that name...

Delta...You know that triangle symbol that is used on maths problems or physics, right? Originally, it is a Greek letter pronounced "Th".

I could felt that I became stronger, faster and agile when transformed. It was so powerful...But it was scary.

It was all scary. All those things, all those Noise. This belt. Everything is scary. I am scared, I...I really don't like this, I don't like this at all!

"Just...Wha...What's wrong with this thing...!?"

I held and slightly gripped my dark blue purple hair behind while bending forward, facing the floor.

Currently I'm on my house. At my own room to be exact, the belt is at the table facing towards me as I sits on the chair, and the walkie-talkie is laying beside the belt.

So many questions. What is this belt? Who is the owner? What reasons were he/she gave this scary equipment to me?! I want answers!

W-Wait...If I killed those Noise yesterday...A-Am I killer, too?

"!?"

My shoulders' jolted up as I quickly gazed at the door. Someone's banging the door very loud.

"Oi! Oi, brat! Get me some food, I'm hungry!" Father shouted behind that door, before I heard him stepped away from the door as he's dragging his legs.

I gulped my saliva down to the throat before quickly stood up, grabbing my sling bag and hid the high tech equipment inside it. After that, I caught a glimpse at some paper being cramped on the book. Which I lifted that book and took the ticket.

It is today, the Zwei Wing concert. Hibiki and Miku gave this ticket to me and will be there.

I...No, I have to and must go to that concert. After all, they're my only friends.

Showing a small smile on my face, I put it inside my bag before goes down to the kitchen room. Father is sitting on the sofa while searching for a TV channel as he pressed the remote. Meanwhile as I'm cooking, I turned the stove open and took out two eggs from the freezer, cracking those and put it on the heated pan.

Minutes later after I finished as we're eating silently on the table.

I'm feeling rather uncomfortable here, usually my dad's going to remark out loud about my cooking years ago but, during times, I think my skill's getting better and better.

"Gochisousama..."

Later, I clapped my hands together as I finished my breakfast. As father already finished his drink, he rudely got up which I jolted a bit. He took his jacket on the sofa and goes outside just like that.

I sighed in relief from my cold sweat, I am glad he did not go harsh on me today...

Then, I picked up all the plates and began washing it back to the kitchen for a while. After washing the dirty plates and washed my hands, putting the plates back where it belongs, I walked to the living room, then turned off the TV.

Taking a glance at the clock which is almost 12 o'clock, I recalled the time of the concert which is I have three more hours.

Well, I think I should go and prepare.

With that thought, I headed towards my room once again.

* * *

 **2:13 PM**

Walking on the side road while putting my hands on my black hoodie's pocket, my ears have being budded by earphones. Bunch of orchestras are being played followed by a slow Latin chanting.

It is very peaceful, especially when I heard the violins and the chanting.

I soon stopped on track as I slowly gazed up top at the futuristic stadium with an awe. So many crowds are lining up on the stairs. It's like dozens of them, I couldn't count it. Booth stores are on the corners too.

"Oh, over here Kashi-kun!"

I blinked in surprise and fixing my gaze slight to the left. There, Hibiki waved her hand high up to me with cheery smile. Making a slight smile while putting my earphones back at my pocket's pants, I lifted my foot and walked towards her.

"A-Ah, Hibiki..."

"Heh, what's up with that greeting of yours? Come on, cheer up a bit!" Hibiki said enthusiastically. "And why are you wearing your hood for? It's not very hot today you know."

"E-Eh, w-wait a second...!" I stuttered and I took a slight step back as she quickly pushed down my hood by tiptoed a bit.

Once the hood is off, I quickly averted my gaze shyly from the people around. Every time I cast a small glance at them, they did not look back. Which making me feel a bit comfortable.

"See? It won't hurt right?"

"O-Ooh..."

As Hibiki said that, I slowly tilted my head down and began to played my fingers in shy manner by slowly folding it.

"A-Aside that...where's Miku? I did not see her around..." I said with slight timid voice and Hibiki pouted while folding her arms.

"Dunno. She should be here anytime soon but..."

Hibiki then, took her phone from her bag and started to tapping the buttons, making a call to Miku as he placed the phone on her ear. Waiting for her to pick up for a while, Hibiki finally opened her lips.

"Ah, Miku! Where are you right now? Kashi-kun and I are already in front of the stadium." Hibiki asked before opened her eyes in a bit surprise. "Eh, what do you mean you cropped up, Miku!?"

Jolting my shoulders in surprise, I directed my gaze from the ground to Hibiki who was just exclaimed in worry, the people were startled because of her. I could only blinked in confuse at her.

"Mou...I actually barely even know these singers..." Hibiki pouted as she whined and hung up the phone. "I think I am cursed..."

"W-What is it? Miku can't attend to the concert, with us?" I asked and sadly, she nodded in reply.

"Yeah, her grandma got an accident just this morning and she's leaving the city for a while..." Hibiki said as she put back the phone inside his back, feeling troubled.

"I see..." I muttered as I felt down for a moment.

So, which means there's only Hibiki and me here, I really wish the three of us could enjoy this show but Miku has business involved with her family which is her grandmother. She must be worried her family.

I can relate that. Just like me, sometimes my father gotten sick each time he was drinking too much. I really worried about him. Without him, I'll cannot go to school anymore.

But each time I concern about his health, he keeps mad at me and telling to go away and mind my own business. Despite that, I'm still worried about him.

"Oh yeah, why're you taking a bag for? It's so rare to see you go out with that."

"Eh-...T-That's..."

Glancing over behind at my white sling bag, I stammered with complicated look and tone.

Inside this bag, there is nothing but that cursed thing.

The white Delta belt...

I-I'm bringing it with me...Just in case if anything happens- No, I need to throw this equipment away from me. I-I don't want to bring it to the police nor anyone else. If I do that, what will happen to them!?

I must cast away this thing away...!

"Kashi-kun? Hello~, Earth to Kashi. Do you read me?"

Hibiki's carefree voice breaking me from my thought. She was waving her hands in front of me.

"E-Err, it's just...f-fashion. Yeah, I'm planning myself to look cool, that's all...!" I said with a wry smile and scratched my cheek.

...What in Zeus name did I just say...!? I-I just bluntly said those words without thinking ahead! S-She will call me weird now! What should I do!?

"Yosh, way to go, Kashi-kun! I never thought you would think that way! Now that you mention it, you really look cool!" Hibiki suddenly praised with starry eyes.

"Huh-Wha...? I-I was...Uhh, t-thanks..."

As I lowered my head while my cheeks reddening and saying that timidly, I once again played my fingers.

I was glad that my friend did not call me weird or strange, I don't like any other people to call me like that again.

It hurts more than being punched or bullied...

"Ah, they're going inside! Let's go, Kashi-kun!" Hibiki immediately grasped my hand as she said that. I stuttered a bit but followed her.

Inside the place is pretty huge. Some of the booths are placed everywhere around the corners. Hibiki bought up two glowing sticks as she ran up to me who's leaning at the pillar, trying to avoid the people's gazes.

As Hibiki skidded to stop in front me and offered me one of those sticks. But, I politely and timidly declined by waving my hand.

Soon, we headed towards the entrance door of the concert. Hibiki made a wide smile and I looked at the place with awe.

The area is really wide. Stage decorated beautifully. Some of the people are sitting and waiting around the stage.

"Over there! There's two seats for both of us." Hibiki pointed with her finger and I fixed my gaze to the right down there.

I slowly nodded in reply and we head down using the stairs.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Few minutes before, at the back of the Zwei Wing's stage on the stadium. So many workers there are making sure that everything on the show is gonna be perfect.

-One girl in blue hair that is tied onto side ponytail, is sitting down at the corner and wearing a white robe in order to keep the stage outfit clean. To be exact, she's hugging her legs at the side of one of the metal crates.

Tsubasa has a very nervous look and mind right now. Probably thinking about her show with Kanade later.

Despite that she and Kanade were already performing a live concert shows together for a long time but, Tsubasa's still nervous and kinda shy as she ever was. She couldn't get rid of it.

Curling her legs and biting her lower lip slightly, she lowered her head a bit and placing both of her hands into praying position. Hoping for her luck.

Until-

"Yo!"

Tsubasa widened her eyes a bit in small surprise, then she turned towards her very best friend and partner who is always care about her.

"Kanade..."

Yes. That red head is wearing the same white robes as Tsubasa, concealing her outfit. Then Kanade sat down on the crate near Tsubasa.

"Yaa~! It's really hard to fillin' the time huh? Man, I just wanna go wild out there!" Kanade said with excited voice.

"Yeah..." Tsubasa said, rather unexcited. Kanade blinked before smirking slightly.

"Oh, oh, don't tell me Tsubasa; you're nervous?" She teased and Tsubasa flustered.

"Of course I am, Kanade! This is only normal for me...Sakurai-san said today is-"

Flick!

Her words had been interrupted by Kanade, as she suddenly flicked Tsubasa's forehead making the latter flinched a bit.

"Why are you being so serious about? Just cool down for a bit, everything's gonna be A-OK! I promise that."

"..."

Feeling a bit comforted of what she said, Tsubasa showed a small smile before noticing her uncle, Genjuro walking up to the two girls.

"Oh, there you are." That old guy said and Kanade directed her gaze at him.

"Commander."

"Well, well, if it isn't the Old man Genjuro! Come to wish us good luck?"

"Yeah. I trust you understand how important this is the day of-" Genjuro asked while Kanade just waved her hand.

"-Of paramount importance. No need to worry, Manager! We know, we know. Just make sure that rock doesn't blow up on us." Kanade said with casual and playful voice.

Genjuro nodded. "It's in the good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."

* * *

On the underground lab.

A group of scientists' setting up a high technology equipment for the experiment, a thick rock can be seen from the observation deck. Sakurai among those scientists, answered the ringing phone.

"Hello~! Sakurai Ryouko's speaking! Everything's ready at our end!"

" _Understood. I'll be right there._ " Genjuro said from the phone as he nodded at the backstage on top of her.

* * *

Back with Tsubasa and the others.

"Leave the performance to us, alright Old man?" Kanade said to Genjuro as she put a thumb up with grin before seems to remembering something. "Oh yeah, any news about that Angel?"

As she asked that, and sadly, Genjuro shook his head in negative response.

"Not yet. Whoever he is, we need to find him and retrieve that Lost relic as fast as we can, or there will be something bad if it's fall into the wrong hands."

Tsubasa winced as Genjuro said that in grim tone.

The DeltaGear...one of the Lost relics that had been created by humans to defeat Noise. Those relics are even more powerful compared to any Symphogears, if the users of those relics could and would reach its true potential.

The more powerful it is...The more dangerous that Gear is.

There are many consequences or side-effects after using that Gear such as the user will die after wielding that belt like after chanting the Swan Songs or got addicted and using it too frequently as if like a drug.

Those only are the two examples.

"Well, let's hope that he's one of the good guys and could control that belt normally. Ah! Maybe we could ask him to join us. Right, Old man?"

As Kanade asked that, Genjuro nodded firmly in response. While Tsubasa turning her eyes at the ground beside her, a white feather that is used for the show is seen laying on there. Suddenly, in a flash, she remembered that figure yesterday back on the base.

"...Angel, huh?"

* * *

 **Kashi's POV**

I'm still sitting down with Hibiki for a few minutes, I don't know but I feel a bit uneasy here. I mean there's so many people gathered here.

Then the lights died down and there's a small lights are showing up on the stage.

 **[Play: Gyakkou no Flugel]**

Once the music started, there are blast of people cheering around, echoing around us. Suddenly, feathers immediately fell from the ceiling slowly. A white feather fell down in front of me as it landed on my palms. Then, two females descended from the runway and everyone light up their glow sticks.

The red haired girl is Amou Kanade and she wears a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She also wears it with a light pink scarf and white heels.

The second girl has a blue hair. Her name is Kazanari Tsubasa. She wears a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted-pleated skirt that cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears a white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

I don't know but, they both are a beautiful girls...

 _"Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU_

 _Ten ni toki hanate!_

 _"Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou_

 _Ai wo tsuki agete_

 _Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta...Kare no hi_

 _Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita_

 _Soshite yume wa hiraku yo_

 _Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

The ceiling of the stage opens up, revealing a slight orange sky which I stared in awe.

 _Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou_

 _Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu_

 _Issho ni tobanai ka?_

 _Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE_

 _Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_

 _Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo_

 _Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart!_

Upon the completion of their song, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would prayer.

 **[Song End]**

The crowds are cheering very loudly as I silently clapped my hands and showed a smile of the very first enjoyment of my entire life. Beside me, Hibiki's looking at the two singers as if today is the best time of our life.

"Isn't this great!?" Hibiki asked, excited.

"Yeah..." I nodded back with smile.

And then, another music started to play. There's another one?

"We're not done yet folks!" Kanade shouted on her mic, the crowds are raising their voice again. She and Tsubasa began their next song.

Both of us widely smiled again.

-Then, I somehow sensed something around me. I hesitantly looked everywhere at the people, the stage and then...Up top at the left ceiling.

Widening my eyes, I saw a figure just sitting on the edge, one leg is swinging down while he rested his right hand on the other knee. I could see that he's hand is moving forward and back again and again.

It's like he's playing a violin...

"...!" I gasped as I saw that figure gave a chilling smile right at me.

My whole body is frozen. My blood's stopping due to unknown fear that person sent down to me.

BOOM!

"!?"

I quickly fixed my gaze at the stage. From here, I could see a big smoke's flying up top. Not only that, when there's a small carbon floating in front of me, I quickly widened my eyes in fear.

"Noise..."

And then, everyone started to scream as I looked up to the opened ceiling, those dreaded creatures flying on the sky, firing and dropping down those things. A big glowing Noise is appeared from the ground, vomiting out a green fluid.

Other small Noise are attacking the people there.

"-Aaaah! Help, help me! I don't wanna die! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"G-Go away! No, NOOOOO!"

I saw everyone being killed and turned into carbons just like yesterday. And just like yesterday, I cannot move a muscle as I stood beside Hibiki. Then I suddenly being pushed by the crowds who's running away for their life.

-However, I was the one who's being pushed.

"Hi-Hibiki...! Hibiki!" I shouted her name while trying to move towards her but failed as they're so many crowds flooding to me. She must've been scared and did not hear me.

"HIBIKIIIII!"

"Kashi...*gasp* Kashi-kun!"

But too late. Soon, I found myself outside of the entrance door as I was being shoved down to the floor.

"Oi, you okay?!" A man is trying to help me up and I quickly nodded while heading towards the stage again.

"I-I have to go in there...! H-Hibiki is-"

"-What're you doing!? You're gonna get yourself killed!" He stopped me as he grabbed my shoulder. I widened my eyes at that last words. "Forget about it, you can't save her! She's probably dead already!"

And then, he ran away and joined with the others to escape from this hell.

"..."

I completely stood in place and opened my eyes in fear.

If I'm going there...I-I'm going to...die? Wait...that belt, I could use it!

With that thought, I opened my bag behind and took it out, before suddenly stopping as I saw that emblem. My heart's beating very fast and my breath's becoming rougher, my hands are shaking for a reason.

I...I don't want to fight...I'm scared. If I use this belt again, what if I can't move my body like last night?

Falling down on one knee, I kept staring at the head, thinking I should go or should not...I honestly afraid of dying and being turned into dust, I'm afraid this belt would control me again...Am I going to attack people that I don't know.

Moreover...I am going to kill those Noise...if I transformed again...

-But, Hibiki...she's there...! My friend is still there, I know it! She would not die!

I...I have to...No, I WILL and MUST save her from those creatures!

Upon measuring up my courage a bit, I clenched the belt very tight before stood up and turning it around, putting on the white belt around my waist.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **[Play: Kimi to lu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made]**

At the stage, Kanade and Tsubasa were donned in their own relics. The red head has white, black and orange suit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black high-thigh boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her wrists, and a pair of rabbit ear like headphones. Her weapon of choice is a white and orange spear.

Whilst Tsubasa has a light blue and black bodysuit with forearmed gauntlets, black headphones and a blades on each of her ankles. Her weapon is a white katana. She slashed and cleaved the Noise using her katana and ankles' blade every time she passes across.

Gungnir and Ame no Habakiri, the two relics that are used by that two singers respectively.

While singing, Kanade is continuously carving down a path, creating a cyclone with her spear as she tears the mammoth-sized Noise apart.

 **Last** **∞Meteor**

Kanade and Tsubasa, they're slashing, cutting, tearing those Noise to shreds. While these two are fighting, Hibiki who's still there, watching all the battle. She can't move due to the shock and fear.

"What is..."

Hibiki muttered in confuse. Well, that can't be helped. What kind of people who'll stay normal at this kind of situation in front of her. Those singers are actually fighting the Noise!

All of a sudden, the Noise turned into some kind of a bullets and launched themselves at Kanade and Tsubasa, still they could not touched them.

 **[Song End]**

Same time as the battle continues, that figure who is still sitting on the edge, slowly playing the violin. It might be Kanade and Tsubasa are too busy dealing with the Noise that they don't notice the latter is there all the time.

Like he is enjoying the scene down there while playing the instrument, he softly smiled at the melody he created.

Until- TING!

"...Tch."

"Kh, my suit's running out of power...!"

At the same time as Kanade's suit let out a flicker and started to fade, he must have been pushing the strings to hard that one of it, literally broke.

Kanade swung her spear at one of the charging in spite of that her suit's running out of energy but still, one of them managed to passed across her. Heading towards Hibiki. She could only stare at the incoming Noise.

"Oi! Get outta there!" Kanade shouted in frustration as she tried to rushed but were blocked by Noise

He sighed with troubled look as he noticed this, then the guy quickly putting down the broken violin and the stick, before pulling out a golden phone from his pocket.

But during that moment-

"Fire!"

 **"BURST MODE!"**

That Noise's body, is filling up with holes as a white laser passes through it, some of the shoots are missed though. After that, its body began letting out a white flames, disintegrating into ashes.

"Hm?"

He turned to look at the shooter, who is in firing position at the entrance door using both of his hands. Smiling because of some reasons, the figure tossed the phone lightly before putting it back to his pocket, taking the violin and leaving the scene.

Kashi, who is now donned in Delta suit, slowly lowering his hands before sheathing back his phone beside his belt.

"Wha...?"

Suddenly, all of the Noise stopped like a statue on place. Kanade even Tsubasa frowned and blinked in surprise and confuse.

"H-Hibiki!"

Hibiki snapped out from her daze and fear as she turned beside and saw that Angel is rushing towards her. Once near enough, Kashi put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hibiki, a-are you okay!?" He could only asked that. Hibiki just stared at the tall man and blinked and slowly nodded in surprise once again.

Kashi sighed and smiled in relief under his helmet. But he soon, widened his eyes in slight shock and looking at his body.

That's right. He managed to fully control all of his body now. Despite that, he still could not believe it. Well, that doesn't matter right now, what matter is that Hibiki is still alive.

"Delta...!" Kanade exclaimed as Kashi turned around to the two Symphogear users and his shoulders' jolted a bit.

 **BGM: HYPNOTIK by Ken Arai**

Two Valkyries finally meets the Angel.

Those small creatures are taking a few step back from the Angel. But the big one? Nope. It's spewing another green fluid to them.

Kanade and Tsubasa scattered as Kashi carried Hibiki and leaping to the side away from it.

Kashi is kinda suprised of himself now, he was able to lift Hibiki without a sweat. Not only that, his reflexes seems to increased. Must be from the Delta's suit. Currently, he felt more powerful than any human being. His eyesight and his hearing senses are increased too.

He could feel the power of Delta rushing to his entire body.

After gently putting Hibiki down, Kanade and Tsubasa regrouped with Kashi as they landed on both of his sides.

"Y-You two are..."

Because of their sudden change of appearances, Kashi couldn't really remembered who those girls are but when he looks closely, it's the two singers from before.

"-We're going to explain everything later. Right now, we need your help, Angel-...No, Delta." Kanade said with serious tone and Kashi blinked in confuse.

' _Delta? H-How can she know that name...?_ '

"The Noise are surrounding us!" Tsubasa said as two of them gazed back at what's in front of them.

Kashi gulped down to his throat at the Noise. There are at least 50, maybe. Hell, there's so many of them. From the smaller size, medium to large sized one. Right now, his hands trembling and his legs are both unsteady, like he could fell at anytime soon.

"Oi, Delta." Kanade called with frown at the Noise but he didn't answered. She immediately fixed her gaze at Kashi, and Kanade saw his body is trembling.

She raised her brows as if the Angel she's looking and with right now, is not that Angel which she and Tsubasa watched yesterday.

He's like a new born kitten who's still hasn't adjusted itself to the world around him.

"Hey, Delta dude."

"E-Eh?"

"We're gonna get through this, you hear me?" She said with a slight lightened voice as placed her hand on his shoulder's armor.

"...U-Un." He slowly nodded in response and Kanade gave a quick smile of confirmation before looking at Tsubasa beside Kashi, they both nodded.

Measuring up his strength and courage, Kashi clenched his hands so tight that his body is still shaking slightly.

Then, the Noise charged towards them, Kanade and Tsubasa lifted their swords and charged with roar. Kanade just diagonally slashed horizontally with her spear, before twirling the rod and swung the blade at the two Noise's behind her and proceeding to attack another one.

Tsubasa stabbed her katana on the Noise as she landed, vanishing onto nothingness. She quickly pulled her sword and cutting down two Noise in one swing before doing a roundhouse kick behind her, two Noise had been cut down again from her ankle's blade. Then, she charged through those creatures, swinging her sword at those creatures.

Kashi meanwhile, is protecting his friend back there. He gave a kick at the incoming medium-sized Noise, completely disintegrating into dust. Another one came from beside passing him and wanted to kill Hibiki. But he sure and will not let that happen to her, as he grabbed the Noise and throwing it away to the wall with inhuman strength and endurance.

He clumsily landed a backhand fist on the head, and almost fell down to the ground. Hibiki could only sat and stared in wonder at the Angel in front of her. Wondering at the man behind that mask and armored suit.

Suddenly, a Noise was morphed into a bullet and shot itself right on Kashi's chest before vanished into dust as it made impact on the chest armor.

"-Aargh! Kh...uu..."

He winced in pain in spite of that his armor could only protect him a bit. Slight tear's forming on his left eye as he fell down on one knee and held his slight pained chest. He pushed down the phone attached with the camera as it turned and pulled his pistol.

As his pistol still has some ammo left, he shot those white laser beams rapidly at those charging Noise. Some of the shots were missed but, the white fire managed to appeared on their body and slowly eating those glowing creatures off. One tackled him down to the ground, his Delta phone was dropped away beside him.

Kashi struggled to move but he was pinned down by the Noise, he couldn't move his legs nor his left arm, it feels like its mass is increased as the ground's slightly cracking.

As if like he's going to be crushed slowly, and painfully.

Widening his eyes in horror, he tried to reach his phone beside. He immediately gasped as he tried to breathe before he saw two of the Noise morphing into bullet size again, launching themselves up across him and the creature on top of him.

"Hibiki! RUN!"

Shouting in worry as he looked at Hibiki, she soon ducked and avoided their attacks, running towards a safer place. While trying to reach his phone, the Noise is getting heavier and heavier each time he extended his right arm. The pain assaulted his stomach as he screamed and small blood's flowing down from his mouth. Using his fingers, he finally reaches the grip as he pulled and grasped the pistol.

He quickly aimed down the barrel at the Noise, shooting rapidly until the Noise turned into ashes. He immediately inhaled the oxygen, and coughed while clutching his stomach and knelt down. Meanwhile, the big sized creature then shoot another green fluid at the running Hibiki. Noticing this, Kanade quickly slashed down the Noise in front of her and dashed in front of Hibiki. Protecting her by spinning her spear.

Kanade flinched a bit as that fluid, which seems like an acid, burning up her cheek a bit.

Crack!

Kashi soon widened his eyes in surprise behind his helmet. Due to his hearing sensed increased, he snapped his neck at Kanade. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed her suit's starting to break.

Then suddenly, the fragments from the cracks shot out from Kanade's suit at a speed that cannot be seen with normal eyes. But, it seems slow to Kashi and noticing the direction towards Hibiki.

He held his breath. His whole body unconsciously and quickly got up, rushing towards the fragment. While running, he shot down two pieces and was about to shot the other one.

-However, his phone's running out of energy.

He opened his eyes in horror and shock at what will happen, so he quickened his pace right towards the fragment and tried to catch it.

Upon closing his hand however, he failed to catch that piece as a Noise shot itself and grazed his back, causing him to fell and rolled down on the ground. But when he skidded to stop, he immediately called her name, telling her to duck down.

"Hibiki-...!"

STAB!

Slowly widening his eyes, the fragment pierced Hibiki straight on her chest. His whole body froze when he saw blood's pouring out of Hibiki's chest as she slowly fall to the wall behind her.

"...HIBIKIIIIII!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Kashi's POV**

I quickly crawled towards her, my hands' shaking right now and my heart's beating fast in worry, while Kanade quickly turned and widened her eyes.

"Hibi-Hibiki...Th-This can't be, this can't be happening...!" I shouted as I held my head and my eyes' began watery. "Hibiki! HIBIKI! Don't die, don't die. Please don't die! Don't leave Miku and me! Don't leave...! Don't leave...Don't leave me all alone...! I'm...I'm scared...!"

I sobbed in tears while lowering my head, the tears' dropping down from the inside of my visor. Kanade bit her lower lip and gripping her rod tightly in guilty.

Then, somehow, miracle happens.

I gasped as I saw her finger's twitching. When I looked at her, she slowly opened her eyes weakly.

"Hi...Hibiki...Hibiki...!" I called while sobbing and putting my hands on her shoulders. She slowly lifted her lips.

"An...gel?" Hibiki slowly and weakly muttered, making me crying in happiness knowing that your best friend who is always care about you. Is still alive.

Unbeknownst to me, Kanade sighed in relief behind me before slowly turning his gaze at her spear that is slowly cracking. All of her suit is slowly broken. Tightening his hand into fist, she looked at me again with small smile.

"Delta...Look after her. I'm going to end this."

"H-Huh?" I turned in confuse and saw her walking a few meter away from us, facing the remaining Noise.

"You know, to be honest I used to wanna sing while feeling absolutely nothing..."

"Eh...?"

"But, look how many of them have come to hear me today...That's why, I'm going to give them everything I have now. This will be my final aria..."

"W-What are you doing...?"

"My Swan Song."

Saying like a person who is about to die, Kanade answered as she raised her spear, pointing up to the orange sky. After that, she began to sing a song that I never heard off. A single tear is flowing from her eye.

"Kanade..." Tsubasa muttered as she stopped and turned to her partner, widening her eyes as she heard that song. "K-Kanade, no! Don't do it! You're going to die!"

"...!?"

Die..? Is she...going to die? As in suicide? W-Why would she...No, no, no, no. It's impossible, how is she going to die, just by singing a song? ...If she's going to die, then...No, I-I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand watching any person dies in front of my eyes like yesterday...I couldn't even stand watching that little girl getting killed if I didn't save her from those Noise.

 _"Then...Stop her..."_

But I..I am too scared to do something...But watching her die? J-Just one more time...Just this once, I..I...

 **BGM: DELTA STRIP~White ring**

"!?"

Suddenly, I grasped Kanade's raised hand causing her to stop singing in mid-lyrics. She looked at me with surprise.

"Delta...Why are you-...Ugh!" Kanade fell onto one knee and held her chest in pain, using her rod to support her from falling to the ground.

"I...I dunno." I shook my head. "I'm actually scared of fighting, I hate it. I absolutely dislike fighting...I don't wanna fight but...I really can't stand watching other people die in front of me like yesterday...So, just this time...at least I could do something...!"

Saying that with slight shaking tone. I clenched my left hand in order to rid away some fear all over my body. Then, I slowly raised the phone near my right ear and muttering in English...

"Belphegor's Time..."

 **"START UP!"**

After the phone made a beep sound and the belt's let out an announcement, the surrounding area around me. Those creatures. All of it suddenly stopped.

It was like I'm controlling the time...

Shaking my head from being surprised and ridding away another fear, I charged to those remaining Noise with roar, and attacking all of them using kick and punch.

I am not skilled as a fighter but, once my fist or foot landed on them, their bodies filled with holes respectively. I don't know but they are so...fragile.

The numbers are reducing one by one as I kicked the small sized creatures and the medium sized ones as I clumsily delivered a straight kick, and performing a reverse roundhouse kick at another one.

Then, I turned and almost jumped as I saw the two big-sized creature lining up. With the phone's still on my hand, I raised it.

"Lucifer's Hammer...!"

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

I aimed the phone at it using both of my hands. The beam traveled from my belt and goes to my right arm by the white lines followed by a beeping sound. Once done, the phone let out a flash and I squeezed the trigger, sending a small sized bullet before turning into a big blue cone once it hit the Noise.

I holstered back my phone before jumped high and stretching my right leg with a roar. Entering the cone and it's swirling faster like a drill, piercing through those two big creatures.

 **"3, 2, 1"**

 **"TIME OUT"**

Same time as the belt said that and I appeared behind those two creatures, the time's returning back normally and a big triangle symbol being slashed diagonally to the left in blue lines, appeared on the large creatures' body before exploding. The other Noise, disintegrating into white ashes.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"W-What just happened?"

As Tsubasa asked in a daze and Kanade's mouth dropped slightly as they saw me slowly standing up behind those white flames' flickering, and the ashes being blown away by the wind slowly.

In a blink, just in a blink and the Noise are disappeared instantly...?!

"Is that...the power of, Delta?" Kanade muttered while panting before coughing out some blood and her sights are starting to fade.

"Kanade!"

Tsubasa rushed towards Kanade's side and caught her before she could even fell down to the ground. Checking her vitals, Tsubasa released a small sigh of relief and eyes began watery knowing that her partner didn't die from singing the Swan Song. Maybe it was interrupted by Delta in the mid-song, losing a lot energy and fainted in a result.

Hibiki meanwhile, who was watching that Angel fought those creatures down in a single blink, slowly losing her consciousness while still gazing at Delta behind those white flames.

As the flames died down, Tsubasa rubbed her teary eyes and directed her gaze at Delta...

-However, he is nowhere in sight. She could only blink in surprise on that wrecked stage.

* * *

"Haa...Haa...Kuh...aa..."

Panting tiredly down on the side road near the stadium, there's nobody here. The residents are hiding in a safer place. Kashi, who is now in civilian form, can be seen walking on the dark alley while using his right hand on the wall as a support. The belt is still strapping around his waist.

He suddenly loses his balance, and crashed into a waste container.

Body's shaking in deep pain, heart and brain's throbbing fast like it could explode anytime soon, his breath becoming raspier, his throat is dry, his muscles are now aching each time he moves a limb.

Kashi slowly and weakly pushed himself to got up, but failed. In a result, he fell on his knees.

Then- Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!

"!?"

In front of his eyes, he can feel blood's dripping and flowing down. Soon he realized as he slowly touched his nostril, and widening his eyes in horror and shock.

Not only that...his hand slowly turned white like sheet-...No, it's like an ash.

"A-Aaaaaa...aaa..."

He couldn't even feel his right hand anymore. Then, his left eye leaked out a red fluids of his own blood. Dripping down very fast on the ground. He quickly held his left eye with his other hand, trying to hold the bleeding. But it keeps and keeps flowing down onto his left hand.

Losing his strength and feeling shocked, he fell down to the side. His blood just keeps flowing to his side unstoppable like a river, and he could feel his own cold blood on his left cheek. His vision's getting blurry in every second.

Am I going to die...?

"Jeez...You really should know your limits, pal."

After those words followed by a footsteps in front of him, he completely loses his consciousness.

* * *

 **Yaa, you guys made it. XD**

 **How was this chapter? Good? Or I just making Delta became bad? I really hope not. To be honest, Delta is one of my favorite Rider after Faiz, the suit's cool(I love it!) and Delta probably has the fastest transformation sequence!**

 **So, I made some adjustment and changes for Delta, such as the transformation words, saying the skill's name rather than saying "Check!" and etc. I also inserted several skills for Delta too: "Belphegor's Time", just like Faiz's Axel Mode. And there are other skills too!**

 **This chapter showed up Kashi's 5% development, but he's still shy and a bit coward mind ya. You already saw and read that I didn't kill of Kanade, I know that several authors here already did this and they're planning to make her become a Rider. Well, I'm also planning this. :v**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna explain more about DeltaGear here. So this Gear is one of the Lost relics as Genjuro mentioned above, more powerful than Symphogears even some of the Noise are afraid of it but, there are so many side-effects after using that Gear. Just think the side-effects are combinations of Kaixa and Delta from the original Faiz series. There's also a power limit when using those Gears, you saw what happened to Kashi right? They might need LiNKERS to use it.**

 **However, when they have reached the true potential of the relics. There won't gonna be side-effects for users anymore, and they can use and handle its power anytime.**

 **Ah, there will be no Jetsliger for Kashi though. I'm gonna give a him a motorcycle designed only for Delta user. Jetsliger's too big for travelling, you know.**

 **Oh wait, there's an instrumental piano background music showing Kashi's situation and feelings, and it's called: "HUMAN by Ken Arai". So yeah, basically all the BGM fight is dubsteps. XD**

 **OK. On to the teaser!**

 **Don't be afraid for your next Judge:**

"Smiles have no meaning of where we're going."

"Kashi-kun...Y-You're that Angel!?"

"This Gear, is called the DeltaGear and one of the relics that we have been searching for a long time!"

"T-This vehicle is...for me?"

"We need your power as Delta to defeat the Noise."

 **You Are [NOT] A Savior...**


	3. 2nd Judge: You Are NOT A Savior

**Hiya! I'm back!**

 **So I think there would be no pairing for Kashi for a while cuz the anime seem kinda have yuri moment, and I kinda ship Hibi x Miku. Until I can see if the..."situation" is right for Kashi with the other girls, there might be pairing for him. I could picture Chris with Kashi you know.**

 **Guest: Yes it is. :)**

 **Now then, let's get ready for your Judge.**

* * *

 **Kashi's POV**

Two years.

Time's had been passed so quick that I didn't even notice it. It's already been a long time since that Zwei Wing concert...and that belt. I've aged of course and now I'm 15 years old, attending to high school currently. I've gotten taller than years before but, I haven't changed a bit. I'm still shy, timid and still scared.

A year ago after that incident. Hibiki survived but...Everyone is keeping their distance at my friend after that except for Miku. And his father were ran away after that. It really hurts her so much, I still can't help but feel pity until now.

What kind of father who'd left his daughter like that...!?

I sighed in worry about my friend.

The school's over today. Currently, I'm washing my hands right now at the men's room. As I twisted the faucet off, I released a tired sigh from my nostril while placing my hand on the sides of the sink before slowly and unconsciously placed my fingers on my neck.

"..."

That day after the stadium incident...I was absolutely sure that I lost a lot of blood from my nose and my eye, I couldn't felt my right arm plus, I also saw someone was coming towards me. The images were blurry and hard to remember but...

 _"-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

I was screaming that day, right after there was a...sting on my neck for a while, and then there was so many bloods leaking out from my mouth as I coughed it out. Or is it? I can't clearly remember it all...Then, a guy was telling me that it's all going to be alright. And somehow, he was seemed worried. After that, I was in my room...

Grimacing as I was pressing my lips altogether in order to get rid of the fear around me, I turned the faucet again and started to washing my face.

At that moment- BAM! Sound echoed loudly around the room which frightened me as I looked behind.

There, 3 of my classmates entered the men's room. They are looking at me with irritated expressions. I swallowed at the tension as I began sweating.

W-Why? Did I do something wrong...?

"-Oi, it was you who did it, right?"

"D-Did what? Wh-What are you talking about...?"

"Don't bullshit us, Kashi!"

"Eh?"

One student suddenly snapped at my confusion, and at the same time, his friend seems to locking the door, preventing anyone to enter. I took a few steps back till my back's touching the ceramic faucet.

"G-Guys...I don't...I really don't know-"

All of a sudden, I was punched right on my right cheek and stumbled on the wall beside. He then grabbed my collar before pulling something out from his own pocket.

"And what the fuck is this, huh!?"

"...!?"

Right in front of my eyes inside the transparent plastic, a dead frog is inside. I feel so disgusted and wanted to throw up just by looking at that amphibian. There's even a worms on its body. It's like it was turned lifeless for two or three weeks.

"You put this fuckin' thing on my bag!"

"...I-It wasn't me. I-I didn't do it, I swear...!"

"Wasn't you? Yui told me everything about what you did, you son of a bitch."

He spoke that with more irritated tone, I couldn't retorted anymore and felt powerless. I can't do anything to escape this situation since I was accused by a student. And I knew they were intentionally did that. Even if I tell the truth to him, he wouldn't believe me. Plus, that girl's name he just said before, is his girlfriend.

I seriously cannot escape this situation...

"Come here!"

He violently dragged me by the hair as I winced in pain, the others were opening the wooden door of the flush toilet. I quickly opened my eyes in dread at what will happen to me, as he's still gripping my hair and forcing me to face down at that water.

Not only that, he opened that plastic and put the frog on the water as it's floating up, the worms' swimming on it.

I reflexively pulled my head away from that in disgust but, the student prevented it as he slowly pushed my head to the dirty water harder than before.

"N-No, ple-please don't do this! I'm begging you! No. NO-!"

Too late. All you can heard in that place is a sound of a wooden door's banging by the leg, and a loud bubbling sound.

* * *

 **[Play: Falco by Shimanati Hitomi]**

 **On a cliff where there's only darkness remains, a silhouette can be seen there until the sun rises slightly from its sleep, clearing all the shadows and a boy standing there slowly opened his eyes looking at the sun before frowning slowly in determination as he was gazing at the sun as his only light. The screen pointed to the sky and the title appeared with Delta's insignia behind before turned into white feathers and being blown away.**

 **[** **KIMI wa nani wo nozomu no?]**

 **Kashi swiped the blood on his mouth while his bloody right hand's holding Delta phone, glaring at the screen with a black background behind him. Next, with an orange background. Hibiki in her Gungnir form slowly clenched her fists in front of her as if ready for a fight while looking at the screen. Then on a blue background, Tsubasa in her Ame no Habakiri slowly pointed her katana to the side.**

 **[** **DARE no tameni kizutsuki?]**

 **A red background behind Chris in her Ichaival form, gesturing a finger gun at the screen before raising it with grin, as if was shooting. The screen changes onto purple background, with Kanade tossed a phone lightly while smiling to the screen. Next is the golden background, a person's glancing to right at the screen while raising his phone using his left hand near his lips, he was smirking all along.**

 **[** **Yume wa ukabu kuuhaku, hitomi wo tojita]**

 **Kashi is banging and seems to pleading desperately on a mirror where his own reflection's on the other side with DeltaGear's strapping around his waist, his own shadow's raising the Delta Blaster and shot him, shattering the mirror into small pieces, leaving his shadow alone and closes his eyes with pity. A single tear of blood is slowly dropping down from his left eye.**

 **[** **SAFURAN saita kokoro ni,** **sunaarashi ga yamanari]**

 **Hibiki is seen walking with Miku on the side road, they were talking and smiling together especially Hibiki, she had a wide smile on her face while talking with Miku before she was passing a store's mirror beside her, reflecting her shadow in Gungnir form standing on the rain where there's Noise around her as she didn't smile anymore instead and facing the other way from her real one. A hand is trying to reach Hibiki.**

 **[** **Sabaku yori mo hatenaki, toki wo samayou]**

 **Tsubasa is seen with Kanade and Genjuro in a restaurant, she was seemed to being teased by Kanade as she flustered and her former partner giggled at her and her uncle just chuckled. Beside them, are their own reflection on the mirror, Kanade was seen wearing a belt while holding a phone, leaving the crying Tsubasa on her Ame no Habakiri form as she's begging her not to do something, she tried to go after her but her uncle was preventing Tsubasa from going in the middle of a desert.**

 **[** **Yorokobi ya kanashimi kara...Ima..]**

 **Chris was running along the side road before knocked upon Kashi as they fell onto their butt, she quickly snapped at him and Kashi responded by quickly and frantically apologized at the same time, Ryoko stumbled upon them and blinked in surprise behind Kashi. On the reflection below them, Chris in her suit was straggled alive by Finé using a jeweled whip from behind like a hostage as Delta was hesitantly and trying to take a shoot in front of them.**

 **[** **Uketotta chikara...! Jounetsu ni kawaru!]**

 **The camera quickly moved forward and passed to every main antagonists of the series from the smiling Finé, Dr. Ver's laughing insanely, Carol and other unrevealed black figures to the boy's sitting on the stairs with fingers folded and slowly opened his light blue eyes while grinning maliciously to the screen. Then the screen switched in a flash, a hand's crumbling into ash, a figure's been stabbed from behind, Hibiki's surprised as she's been pointed on the head by Delta Blaster, and Kashi's releasing DeltaGear as it dropped onto the ground.**

 **[** **Mirai sono te ni tobitatsu, Falco!** **Kakeru kimi yo yume wo tsukame]**

 **All the Symphogear users are fighting the Noise on the city as Hibiki landed a blow on those creatures, Tsubasa's cutting them down to shreds with her katana while Chris' shooting down those things using her gatling gun from her suit. Dozens of white arrows being shot down like a rain to Noise, white flames appeared and quickly swallowing them and the camera turned to Delta, who's pointing Delta Blaster to the sky.**

 **[Chikai hibikasu kegare naki sora koeru SAHARA!]**

 **Then the screen changed under a gloomy day, Kashi and an unknown figure, both are wearing a belts respectively. As Kashi's ranting something to that boy in front of him, he can only smiles sincerely and a single tear is flowing down to his chin from his right eye.**

 **[Taiyou ga michibiku!]**

 **Kashi's screaming to the sky, kneeling and carrying Hibiki as there's a lake of blood with white feathers floating around him. Next, we see a Kashi's hand is reaching a girl's hand as feathers gently dropping down. After that, Delta's performing Lucifer's Hammer to the screen.**

 **Before the end of the song, the camera slowly directed down from the starry sky to Delta's belt on the ground being piled with white ashes, slowly being blown by the wind...**

* * *

 **2nd Judge:**

 **You Are [NOT] A Savior...**

 **3rd Person POV**

Hours ago at Lydian Private Music Academy, in the middle of class teaching.

A girl with light orange hair can be seen sitting on her designated seat, resting her cheek on her hand while gazing out from the window.

"..."

You see now, she was daydreaming or probably she was just thinking about something a little too hard. After that terrible incident in the stadium back at two years ago, she managed to be brought to hospital, had an undergoing surgery on her chest and survived, only leaving a scar on her chest. Miku and Kashi were really worried especially for Miku.

Her best friend had been shedding tears in front of her that day at the hospital, Hibiki can't help herself but comforted her friend, telling her that she was okay.

Kashi was also crying but...he seemed to be much louder than Miku to their surprise. He looked like a child who was just lost his way. Well, he's really have the same level of care as Miku.

But to Hibiki, she could sensed that Kashi's tears was more than just worry. A regret? But regretting what? And why?

Hibiki released a sigh.

She can remember every incident and events on that concert. From Noise suddenly appeared from nowhere in a middle of a show at the stage, two famous pop singers changed into some kind of Sentai-like warriors and literally fought those things.

One could never forget that they were also singing while fighting Noise! How could that even possible..!?

Hibiki leaked out another sigh while tiredly pressing her cheek on her hand. She recalled when the Noise were going to attack her, Hibiki thought she was going to die right there.

But that time never came...

As she was rescued by that black figure, that man wearing some sort like an armored suit with white lines. Hibiki was felt afraid for a second but, when she looked at his shoulders that had a lines like...

"Angel..."

Yes. Like an Angel. The first words that came out of her own mind. Despite that she was at near death situation after she was stabbed by a fragment, and even it was blurry for a sec, Hibiki can clearly watched that Angel was cleansing the Noise in a single blink of an eye as if he was a God.

She could only assumes that Angel and the two Valkyries are her saviors.

But all that, was it just her imaginations? So, that Angel and Valkyries are only part of her mind, is that it?

"-Tachibana-san..."

Wait, the doctor even said that it was just a sharp splinter from a falling rubble pierced her chest. But, part of her mind's telling her that it was more than a splinter.

"Tachibana-san!"

Moreover, she really wanted to know the truth about those fights until now, and those three saviors. Especially Angel. Hibiki feels like she does know the person behind that mask somehow. Maybe if Hibiki could meet Tsubasa and ask her later-

"TACHIBANA-SAN!"

"Guee!?"

As the teacher snapped and called her, Hibiki could only let those words out and her shoulders jolted up, pulling her back from daydreaming. She quickly looked at her teacher, who is showing a very sweet, sweet smile.

-On the second note, Hibiki knew that smile is her doomflag.

"Tachibana-san, can you please repeat everything what I just said before~?"

"Aaa, err...um...I forgot."

Hibiki sheepishly smile while lowering her head. Her teacher immediately, and slowly dropping her smile of hers before-

"TACHIBANA-SAAAAN!"

After that, she learned a very important lesson on her life and letting it carved into her brain: "Never thinking stuff like this in the middle of a class. EVER!"

* * *

 **Kashi's POV**

Walking my path towards home all alone after being done like that before, I held my mouth as I'm holding an urge to throw up again and my stomach's burning up. No one could hold themselves after your face was being drowned on a water filled with worms. I even think that some of it went through my mouth.

"!?"

That thought went through my mind. I ran towards a slight narrow passageway where there's nothing but me in here. Placing a hand on the wall, I puked some stuffs out from my stomach through the mouth to the ground. There's only white water mix with saliva.

I began tiredly panting, and my whole body's shaking uncontrollably. Maybe due to disgust, or mostly that I'm hungry right now. For a moment as I'm already controlled my breath, I swiped my mouth while my eyes' began watery once more.

If I were able to fight them...No, if I were able to shook them off, this probably won't happened. But, if I ran away, I think they'll maybe do something worse than this. Fight them? No, I am so scared to fight. I don't want to fight anymore...

Why is this happening to me? Maybe, I'm cursed after all...

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly pushed myself away from the wall. As I turned around, my shoulders' jolted up in fright. A very loud explosion echoed around my ears followed by the resident's screaming. Unconsciously I ran outside the passageway, and immediately directed my gaze to the left to the road.

"...!"

They are there. Noise are attacking us again. The people who is inside those cars are trying to flee but some of them had no avail as those creatures suddenly morphed itself like a spear and launched through the car, another explosion occurred. They caught up to one people and turning them black as they screamed.

A person stumbled his shoulder at mine as he ran passed me, causing me to snapped from my daze. Might be that the feeling of a dread's taking control of me as I slowly lifted my left foot and took a step back.

"-Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!"

I quickly snapped my neck to the side with rough breath as I was about to ran away. There, a civilian is crawling from a Noise on the road, frightened for a reason until his back's touching the store's mirror.

The Noise immediately shaped into spear from afar...

Same time like it wasn't me at all, I kicked the ground and dashed to him, once close enough, I shoved him to the ground as that thing managed to graze my right arm and shattering down the mirror.

Wincing as I close an eye, I held my wounded arm as it's bleeding. This is strange, everyone knows that a single contact from Noise will immediately turned you into carbon.

But me? Why didn't I turn into one? This was two times already...

"Y-You...!"

"-Get out of here quick...!"

As I'm grimacing in pain while saying that, he hastily stood and escaped.

Until- JAB!

Slowly widening my eyes in horror, I saw it. Another dead person being stabbed to the head from inside the store. The man whom I just saved, his head's falling down and his entire body disintegrating into a pile of carbon.

"..."

 **BGM: THE TRUTH by Ken Arai**

I was frozen in place. Feeling shocked of what I just saw as the Noise are slowly crept up towards me. Another dead person, died in front of me.

He's dead...Am I going to be the next one...?

I turned my gaze slightly to the Noise beside me that are still moving towards me. With slight narrowed exhausted eyes, I slowly blinked.

I still have that belt on my bag, I'm always bringing it with me. I didn't throw it away and I still haven't found a single clue why I didn't that. Every time Noise appeared, I didn't transform and always running or escaping them off. That belt is cursed...Like me. What's the matter with me? I feel like I'm really yearning that belt right about now...

More importantly, a man just died. I already saw a lot of deaths for years but this is...What is this feeling? It's like that feeling when Hibiki was pierced that day...

Anger? Fear? Or Both? Might be that I'm angry, because I couldn't save him. Maybe that I fear death. Probably I'm mad at myself and feared if I couldn't do anything, I guess.

I am afraid, so afraid of death itself when it comes to you. I'm so afraid if I'll use that belt, something bad would happen to me after that. I'm scared to fight. But death will come to me if I don't do that...

I'll certainly die if I don't do that...

I...I refuse to die, I need to survive...So, just this once, just one more time...

I slowly stood up while holding my arm and still lowering my head as I saw a small tear's dropping down from my eye. Slightly wincing as I released my grip and moved my right hand to my sling bag behind, I took the Delta belt and its phone then I strapped the belt around my waist.

I must...I have to fight for now...

The Noise soon stopped at they seems to looking at the belt.

...In order to survive.

I slowly raised the phone and started to mutter that name.

After all...I'm cursed...

"Delta..."

 **"STANDING BY"**

As the belt announced that, I slowly inserted the phone on the camera to the side.

 **"COMPLETE"**

Blue lines came up from the belt, running to my body and soon I was donned in the armor.

 **BGM CHANGE: Dead or Alive by ISSA**

I lifted my gaze towards them as they somehow stepping away from me, I slowly clenched my slight shaking hand into fists while frowning behind the helmet. One of them morphed and shot themselves at me. Immediately, I just straightly punched that thing. To my surprise, the sharpness didn't grazed nor pierced my hand instead that creature was vanished into ash.

Looking at my fist in surprise, I quickly shrugged it off and charged to the Noise with another roar. I performed a straight kick at one Noise, killing it instantly. Same time, their companions seems like to be snapped into reality as one of them tackled me from beside as I rolled on the ground.

I held my stomach while biting my lower lip and stood, but before I could do that, two Noise tackled and pushed me onto a car hard as the door's bent and window's shattered into pieces.

They became so heavy as I tried to push them away but every time I did that, they kept pushing me and the car away, lifting it slightly. Skidding my feet on the ground to stop as it cracks, in succession, I quickly swung my fist to the right at the hand before backfisting onto another one.

Another Noise preventing me from inhaling some air as they shot themselves at me, so I quickly kicked the ground and rolling to the side, causing the car to explode. I shielded my eyes and gritted my teeth behind my helmet.

The heat was burning my skin slightly. If it weren't for my suit, I could be roasted.

I quickly tilted my head as Noise was morphed into a bullet. I didn't run or evade instead as it passes my head beside, I unconsciously grabbed that glowing creature and literally swinging it at his companions like some whip.

Some Noise's head were severed, some of them were sent to the buildings as they're turned into grey ashes. Same time, I released my grip from the Noise and it crashes to a car, and goes to the store. Must be that I'm swinging to hard or that I was just clumsy, I fell down on the ground.

While still laying on the road, I gasped as I turned to the side.

There's still a few Noise. Just shoot them and this'll end...!

On that thought, I pulled and turned my phone that is attached with the camcorder making it looked like a gun, I raised it near my mouthplate.

"Fire!"

 **"BURST MODE!"**

Suddenly, I rolled to the side as one of them launched itself again. Then once I stopped, I crouched and aimed the pistol to them, before squeezing the trigger. White laser beams were sent from the barrel at those Noise. It managed to make some Noise being eaten by white flames once the bullet landed on them but, some of my shots were missed.

I opened my eyes as three of them charged towards me, I rolled forward as two Noise seems to combined their hands into rope. Once I stopped I immediately pulled the trigger again, killing one Noise. When I quickly got up and was going to turn behind, I was greeted by a tackle right on my chest as I stumbled backwards, my gun was released from my grasp.

I defended myself as I blocked an attack to the head, and one managed to hit me right on my gut as I was pushed away. But I reflexively lifted my left foot and kicked the ground hard as it cracked in order to regained my balance. With a roar, I performed a straight punch on the gut, its back became large like a big ball before exploded into grey ash.

While I was shocked as a slight smoke flying on my extended fist.

Somehow, my instinct flared alive and I unconsciously, maybe reflexively turned-

"Haaaa...!"

While letting out a battle cry, I extended my right leg up and crushing something. A Noise was going to attack me by leaping on my back, the only thing it got is a kiss of my foot and its body was pierced through by my own kick.

Again, I'm in deep surprise as I opened my eyes wide. The Noise was twitching and twitching before white flames appeared on its entire body and slowly turned grey.

 **BGM End**

Slowly and may be I lost my balance or shocked, I fell onto the ground and blinked. After a moment as I'm able to catch my breath, I stood up and slowly directed my gaze back at where the man was...

"I'm sorry..." I muttered with regret.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

At the underground base down below Lydian Academy, almost a few minutes ago the alarm was loudly on back then. The staff members in there were manipulating the terminals in front of them down there, trying to find the source of the mess.

When they detected it as the footage showed on the screen, everyone including Genjuro, Ryoko, Shinji were very much surprised. Of course, this was implied to Tsubasa but...not that much.

They saw that guy was fighting those Noise using the Lost relic, DeltaGear. A Gear that holds a huge and enormous power than any other relics around the world.

Ever since two years ago after that stadium incident, this man was disappeared into thin air and he plus the DeltaGear were no longer to be found. When those creatures shows up, they thought that the Delta user will came to defeat them but, he didn't appeared so they have to let Tsubasa to take care of them. The 2nd division were searching throughout the city while Noise's messing up the town, and trying to find that user. But, no effort.

And now, here it is, Delta showed himself once again. Confused, everybody in there saw him like a very different man. The first time he showed up two years ago at that night, Noise weren't able to touch him.

Then at this second time unlike before, it would seems that he loses his touch or it could be that another wearer's wielding that belt. He's not as skilled as a professional martial artist anymore like the first time. He literally swung his fist and kicked like an amateur.

...Or might be the Gear was possessing the user on the first day. This could be bad to the wearer.

"Hm..."

Genjuro couldn't help but hummed while crossing his arms, looking slight complicated. While Tsubasa narrowed her sharp blue eyes slightly at the screen as she saw Delta being pushed by two Noise to the civilian's car.

"...He's the same person we had met two years ago." Tsubasa said in monotone, cold and unemotional.

"Ara? So it's true that DeltaGear was taking control of his body on the belt's own will that night." Ryoko stated as she put a finger on her chin while looking at the file on her hand.

"Indeed. These side effects of Delta are dangerous, it could destroy his own cells if he's using it for too long." Genjuro said.

From the screen, Delta was seemed to know the functions of his own Gear as he was shooting at those incoming Noise. For a while, that old man frowned as Delta was landing a blow on a Noise before becoming some sorta like big ball on its back and exploded, then he turned and raised his foot, piercing through a Noise that was leaping towards him from behind. A white fire appeared on it, and crumbling into ashes. A while later he stood and fixing his gaze to something or someone, perhaps.

"Oh! Is he going to..!?" Ryoko exclaimed as they saw Delta walked towards his pistol, taking it up and placing it on the side of his belt. He pulled the phone out from the camcorder.

-Then a bright blue light came from the belt, right on the head's emblem. Completely blinding everyone from the screen. As Genjuro lowered his arm...

"...!?"

In that room. All of them gasped in shock and surprise. They were expecting an adult is using the DeltaGear.

But what they just saw...is a young boy with dark blue purple hair wearing a school uniform, and a sling bag is hanging behind him. He's probably younger than Tsubasa.

"He...He's just a kid."

"..."

As her uncle said with bewildered look. Tsubasa, who had a calm expression on her face before, is widening her eyes as if her heart just crippled into pieces.

...Her savior. Their savior that day. The Angel...Is just a goddamn young teenager!?

She staggered and unconsciously took a step back while placing a palm on her face.

Calm down. Calm down. Calm down Tsubasa. Calm down...!

Then, Tsubasa turned around and seemed to leave the room.

"Tsubasa."

"I'm fine..."

As she replied with slight shaky tone. With that, she leaves. It looks like she wants to visit someone.

Genjuro could only frowned in worry before looking back at the screen. There, the boy's expression is tired and he could see a tear's flowing down from his eyes as he turned around, leaving the scene and the camera couldn't catch his figure anymore.

Why is he crying? More importantly, somehow, just a feeling...Genjuro knows that kid from somewhere...

* * *

 **Kashi's POV**

Sitting down alone here on a bench while listening to Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" with my earphone after school in the evening is certainly wasn't such a bad idea...Probably.

I just don't want to go home, not just yet. You see, I always have this frightening feeling when stepping and during my own house if my father's there. It's like when your parents started to fight or bickering towards each other for not accepting or disagree with their opinions. You, their son, should have feel the same way as I am.

Feeling a little bit depressed, I sighed while slowly rubbing my face.

"CD...Symbol...CD...Symbol...CD...Symbol..."

In the middle of my depression state, a girl's running to the right in front of me. The voice of an excited girl that I always knew and with that, I turned my head while removing the earphone.

"Hibiki...?" I muttered as she turned to the corner and I stood up, jogging towards her. But when I was in mid-passing the store beside me, I held my breath and skidded to stop.

-There's something wrong. A black carbon dust was on the air in front of me.

No, not again...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Just then, I heard the scream of a little girl from afar. I could clearly heard it and knows her location. Was her scream really that loud?

No, this isn't the time to think. Right now, that little girl is in danger. But I don't-...

"HELP MEEEE!"

I quickly ran towards to the source as I passed Hibiki which of course she noticed the shout before and she seemed very surprised.

"K-Kashi-kun!?" She called my name but I didn't stop so she followed me from behind.

...What am I doing?

Soon we stopped around a corner as I spotted a girl is surrounded by Noise. She couldn't run away, those aliens are slowly creeping up to her.

"-No, no! I'm scared! I'm scared!"

"...Kh."

After that, I unconsciously dashed towards them.

"Wait, Kashi-kun!" Hibiki shouted in worry behind and I shoved a Noise, knocking their friends off as I rolled onto the ground. "W-Wha...Kashi-kun, how can you...?"

"I-I don't know...But we need to run! Now!"

Responding to her, I quickly got onto my feet and carrying the girl, running away with Hibiki beside me. Same time, those Noise began to followed us.

We ran and ran till there's no other day. Until eventually, the two of us are panting in exhaustion as we're hiding at the narrow passages. As I saw them passed and didn't seem to notice us, I heavily exhaled while leaning on the wall and still carrying the kid.

"That...That was close...!"

"...Y-Yeah."

As Hibiki said between panting beside me, I responded while sweating before I heard someone's crying on my side.

"O-Onii-chan, Onee-chan...A-Are we going to be okay?" The girl asked while slightly sobbing in tears. "Are we going to die...?"

"...!"

That words again, why does it keeps haunting me like a ghost!?

"No, we're not going to die. We'll stay beside you! Right, Kashi-kun?"

"E-Eh?"

As Hibiki said that with smile of comfort, I tried not to be hesitant and only nodded in reply. Then, when I was managed to catch my breath, I slowly looked up top before gasped. Unknown to the girls, those creature's clinging on the walls all the time.

"Hi-Hibiki...We need to run."

"Heh?"

At that moment before Hibiki could ask, the creature's dropping to my left. Immediately, our eyes widened and we moved away to the right from it. As we exited the alley, dozens of Noise are waiting on our right so we have no choice but going to the left.

Soon enough, the sun's beginning to set down as we're still running near a factory. Our legs are really sore, but we still keep running until we ran out of energy.

As Hibiki fell onto her knees and I leaned my body on a fence, we're clearly exhausted right now and our breaths are getting heavy.

"I...can't go on any longer...!" Hibiki muttered before I gasped when those aliens are coming from both sides. "T-They're keep coming!"

Hibiki immediately leaned her back on the fences beside me as Noise are surrounding us. Quivering in dread, the girl's gripping my blazer so tight and keeps muttering "I don't wanna die" so many times like a mantra.

...I really have a plan but, I have to wear it one more time...

Biting my lower lip, I handed the girl to Hibiki without a word which she blinked in surprise.

"I'll create a path..."

"W-What are you trying to do?"

Not responding to her, I stood in front of them while taking out that belt again, making the girl's in bewildered look, especially Hibiki. Without hesitation, I strapped the belt around my waist and raised the phone.

"Delta!"

 **"STANDING BY"**

 **"COMPLETE"**

As I insert the phone on the belt's side, blue lines came from the belt and it's running to my body and soon, I was donned in the armor as the lines turned white and my visor flashed. The girl's behind were blinded by the sudden brightness before, slowly lowered their arms.

"Onii-chan..."

"Kashi-kun...Y-You're that Angel!?"

Both of them were surprised as Hibiki gasped, I just lowered my gaze to the ground for a reason.

Angel...? I was being called like that?

Snapping into reality, I clenched my left hand and quickly holstered my gun, raising it.

"Fire!"

 **"BURST MODE"**

Immediately as the belt was letting out the announcement, I aimed the pistol at Noise on the right and squeezing the trigger. White beam suddenly shot out from the gun's barrel as I did that. The Noise that were creeping towards us, had been eaten by white flames and disintegrating into ashes.

"Let's go..!" I said as I grabbed Hibiki's arm who is still carrying the girl. She was sure caught in surprise or might be I was breaking her thought.

While running, I released my grip from her arm and attacked two of the Noise that got in our way by backfisting it and using my gun as a pommel. As Hibiki ran forwards, I turned behind and shot a morphed Noise.

I need to conserve my ammo. If I could remember...I still have 9 bursts left. Each ammo has 3 shots. So, 3 shots for 3 Noise or else I'll run out of bullets...

With that thought, I shot 3 incoming Noise as they turned into ashes before avoiding an attack by falling at the ground behind me. While still on the ground, I made a straight kick on its gut. Killing it in one touch. Then, I crawled backwards, stood and catching up with Hibiki.

Is she being slow or I'm probably too fast. Just for a seconds, I'm already behind her.

"Wh-Wha! Am I being too slow!?" Hibiki exclaimed as she started to pushing herself to her limit before I stopped them as I was pulling her to the side, successfully evaded a tackle from Noise.

"That way!" I said as I pointed to the ladders up ahead, and Hibiki climbed up. Suddenly I was being pulled down by my leg to the ground as I winced and being roughly dragged on the ground to the Noise.

"Kashi-kun!"

"Onii-chan!"

As Hibiki shouted in worry as she stopped in middle of the climbing, I kicked that thing by the head and turning it into a pile of ash. I crawled my way behind while shooting them. A laser was missed but, I managed to kill two of them. I almost stumbled as I quickly got up, joining with Hibiki and heading towards to the roof.

For a moment as we arrived, Hibiki and the girl's laying on the ground, trying to catch their breath while I put my hands on my knees and panting.

"Y-You guys okay?" I asked and they tiredly shook their head side to side. Heavily exhaling, I lowered my head again and gazed at my gun.

I really transformed again, and this wasn't for my survival but to Hibiki and that girl. But why? Why did I save that girl? I think there was something, maybe a feeling as if my heart's been fired. It somehow hurts that much...

Probably I wasn't letting that girl to die in front of me...She's still a kid anyways. So maybe that is the answer for my own question.

I gasped as I heard a squeaking sound from behind. When we looked at the source, our heart's skipped a beat. It was because those things are surrounding us. I could ran away but, no to my friend and the kid.

...I'm not going to leave them.

So with that, I measured up my courage again as I pointed my pistol at them.

I only have 7 bursts. If it's running out, It would take a few seconds- Maybe 14 or 15. It is just my feeling...

A sweat rolled down to my chin and I flexed my fingers while still holding, Hibiki and the girl's hugging each other and tries to rid the fear off.

"I...I'm scared...Are we going to die?" The girl muttered while trembling.

That can't be help. I'm really scared now you know despite that I'm always survived. But this kind of fear I'm sensing right now is familiar. Just like two years ago.

Hibiki slowly shook her head without fear and smiled at her. "No, we already told you right? Just don't give up on life, there will always a way. You'll live!"

"..."

'There will always a way'. I..I guess she's right. All the fight I did, I was apparently would die...But I didn't. Because I wouldn't give up, maybe that's why.

And then-

 _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron_

"Wha..!?"

At that moment when Hibiki suddenly sang those words, a bright light came from her chest and I was blinded even the Noise and the girl were blinded. After that, the light directed to the night sky like a beam and clearing out those skies.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Currently, at the underground base and apparently the team were trying to locate the source of Noise attack just for a hour ago. Unlike yesterday, they were hard to find. It might be that they were running onto one place to another place. Camera's hard to detect them because they were moved in sudden speed.

Tsubasa is there too, she seemed to just came back from the infirmary room today.

She visited her friend so many times now...

"The signal's focused! We've located them!"

"We detect another powerful signal besides Noise and Delta!"

Two of the members just stated as they're manipulating the monitor down there.

"Could this be an...Aufwachenschlagen?" Ryoko said with bewildered look until the big screen showed up a word.

"Gungnir!?"

"...!"

As Genjuro exclaimed in surprise and Tsubasa is...Shocked as she slowly widening her eyes.

' _No way...That was Kanade's...!_ '

* * *

 **Kashi's POV**

I could only stand here and watching that event in front of me. I'm so surprised and, scared you see. Once that light beam died down slightly for a while, Hibiki's body beginning to change, her body is now wearing some suit.

"...!?"

I held my breath and widened my eyes, as there's some kind machine like erupted out from her body behind her back.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Letting out a scream of pain, another light immediately blinded us. When I lowered my arms once again, I gasped.

In front of me, Hibiki isn't wearing her uniform anymore but is donned in white and orange suit. Also wearing a pair of black metal boots, a white and orange gauntlets, and a pair of black and white headphones.

"H-Hibiki...?"

Muttering as I saw a very different face from her usual one. It was like a wide grin of a tiger. Just to make sure that it was my imagination or an illusion caused by that light before, I shook my head and...she's back.

 **[PLAY: Gekisou Gungnir]**

"Eh? Heh? Heeeeh!? W-What!? What did I turn into!?" Hibiki shouted while blinking and looking at her state.

"Onee-chan, you look awesome!" The girl smiled and I still in a daze as I blinked and blinked behind my helmet.

"Aagh!" I winced and fell to one knee as I wasn't paying any attention to the Noise that had shot itself towards my back, then I was slowly being piled to the ground.

"Kashi-kun!"

"T-Take the girl and run! I'll be okay, don't worry!"

The Noise are getting heavier as I responded to the worried while holding the pain on my back. She slowly nodded in conformation but her face is still full of worry and extended her hand to the kid.

And then she...sings?

After the girl grasped Hibiki's hand, she pulled and carrying her before leaping away from the roof.

"Whoaaaa!" Hibiki screamed in surprise at her own jump and she landed safely on the ground, well, with a crack.

While I was leaking out a small scream of pain as I was slowly crushed by a bulldozer. I gritted my teeth and slowly clenched my hand into fist for some reasons.

"Kh...en-enough...!" I muttered but the weight's multiplied in every second. "...I said, ENOOOUUGH!"

I unconsciously burst out as I was yelling. Those aliens were flew towards nowhere. I was panting tiredly before immediately rolled to the side, and shot those two morphed Noise. Before I realized what I just did, I was shoved away hard from the rooftop and hitting the ground. I quickly snapped my eyes open as started to shot that things from dropping to the ground.

After a few shots were sent and when I pulled the trigger however, I ran outta ammo. So with that, when one Noise was going to crushed me, I rolled to Hibiki's front. She's still singing and keeping the girl from harm.

This is bad. There's a giant Noise with a hands of a crab and the smaller ones are surrounding us.

When I coughed while slowly getting up in one knee and looked at Hibiki-

"Behind you!" I shouted and she quickly turned around, a Noise was leaping towards her. Then, she suddenly raised a fist and when her fist made a contact to that creature, it vanished into carbon.

"E-Eh...?"

Hibiki and I were caught in surprise.

Did she just touched a Noise...?!

Before I could able reload my gun, a white glint flickered behind the Noise. To get a clear look, I narrowed my eyes and with the help of my visor, I can see a familiar girl's riding a motorcycle. After she's getting closer, she rammed those Noise with her bike, and passing us.

 **[Song End]**

Hibiki didn't sing anymore as we both turned and saw that girl leaped to the air while her bike crashed onto that giant's leg. When she's flipping in the air...

 _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..._

She landed in front of us and then, I remembered who she really is.

"Y-You are...!" I gasped and before I could ask anything, she says something.

"-Stop fooling around. You need to protect the girl!"

"Tsubasa-san?"

Yes. She is Kazanari Tsubasa I had met and fight alongside with two years ago at that concert. But, I feel like she's kinda different now...That other singer, Amou Kanade was nowhere to be seen.

After Hibiki mumbled, Tsubasa rans towards the remaining Noise, changing into her suit. Then like Hibiki before, she started to sing.

 **[PLAY: Zettou Ame no Habakiri]**

Tsubasa pulled out a katana and seems to enlarge that blade, swinging her blade downwards and sending down a blue energy slash at the Noise.

 **Blue Flash**

Then she jumped to the air once again, so many swords appeared around her and it's dropping down to the Noise like a rain.

 **One Thousand Tears**

Once she landed, Tsubasa dashed and slashed through with her katana and the blades from her ankles. She was definitely and seriously fast. The giant Noise appeared over us, I was going to ready myself until a sword with a gigantic truck size stabbed through its back.

 **Heaven's Wrath**

 **[Song End]**

Completely in daze state, we looked at Tsubasa up there stepping on the big sword while Noise was disintegrating into black dust.

"That was...amazing." I mumbled as if I ran out of words, the girl's slowly nodded as they share the same opinion as I am.

 **Moments Later...**

Long story short, the military government soon came right to our location, cleaning up all the mess by vacuuming the pile of grey and black ashes. Now that I mention it, why are the Noise turned into grey instead of black carbon dust? The moment I killed them a white flames sprouted and flaring for its body while Tsubasa and Hibiki's...didn't burn them once they finished them off.

Does this has something to do with this belt?

"Excuse me." We've been called as we directed our look from the little girl, who's drinking a hot chocolate with a soldier there towards a woman which seemed like an agent. "Here. It'll warm you up."

"Ah, this'll be useful. Thank you!"

"T-Thanks..."

While Hibiki was very grateful for her offering, I wasn't feeling so at all. Maybe a bit but, I'm just shy, that's all. As we took the cups of hot chocolate drinks and was going to drink the milk, I immediately realized something.

"O-Oh, that's right..." I muttered as I unattached the walkie-talkie out from the camera, and as soon as I did that, the white lines on my armor and the belt's emblem glows blue for a while before the suit's disappeared and those lines turned blue, travelling back to the belt.

After that, I just sipped the hot chocolate and letting the water to touched my lip a bit, before slowly and silently blows it. Before I could drink again, I noticed everyone including Hibiki are looking at me.

Some of them gave a bewildered look, some of them must've been shocked. Either it was my hair and eyes, or probably they weren't expecting a kid to wear this belt. That couldn't be helped though, I mean I was really tall like 190 cm or so when using the armor.

Lowering my head to avoid their gaze while still putting the phone inside the pocket, I sipped the milk again as Hibiki did so too.

"Waah~! It taste good!" She exclaimed, before suddenly a light orange's glowing on her body and her disappeared, surprising her even she accidentally dropped her drink and stumbled backwards.

"Ah...!"

Before I could catch her from falling down, she bumped into someone behind her. Which me and Hibiki realized, she was stumbled onto Tsubasa as Hibiki immediately moved away.

"U-Uwaa! I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Hibiki bowed apologetically two times in front of her. "A-And thank you for saving me back then! This make it...the second time already!"

"Two times?" Tsubasa replied with a blink and she nodded before quickly turned towards me and bowed.

"I never ever get a chance to say thank you because I didn't know who you really are! I always called and keep telling myself that you are an Angel! S-So today, I'll love to say thank you for saving me two years ago too! Thank you, Angel- Eh! I mean, Kashi-kun!"

I almost spilled my milk at Hibiki's sudden long words of apologies, especially when she bowed in front of me while saying that and almost running out of breath as she's panting right now. This is sure making my cheeks reddened, it's kinda rare for other people to thanked me. Everytime someone say that, I could blushed at any

"W-Well...Y-You're welcome..."

As I timidly said that while slightly rubbing the cup on both of my hand with the phone's still being held by me, I failed to notice Tsubasa was narrowed her eyes and somehow seems to soften her expression a bit.

' _This boy, really reminds me of..._ ' She thought before closing her eyes and walked away.

"Mama!"

We turned towards the little girl who's reuniting with her mother. A family.

"You're alright! Thank God...!" Her mother said with tears, embracing her child by hugging her.

After that, the woman who had given us the drink, approaching them while holding a tablet and asked for that family to sign something. They could only blinking their eyes without a words, it looks like they were told to keep everything in secret.

Hibiki awkwardly chuckled and I quietly sipped my drink, looking a bit sad.

"Anyways, I think we should get going-"

But right before Hibiki could finished, a lot of agents gathered and surrounding us. The cup just slipped from my grip as I blinked in confuse.

"We have some unfinished business with you two. You're going to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Responce Corps 2nd Division's Headquarters."

Clang! Clang!

"E-Eh?"

"Heh?"

Both of us raised our hands together in front of our face, looking at the metallic and thick cuffs, we even shake it off but no effort. So you could see, we're handcuffed.

"I'm deeply sorry but, this are only for the standard procedures." A young man with brown hair said with apologetical smile.

So, the only words that could fit with this kind of situation is-

""W-Whhhhhyyyyyyyyyy...!?""

* * *

Then, after a while as the car was taking us towards some place. I thought that we'll going to jail or something like that, I couldn't imagine living behind bars like a criminals. But, what I didn't expect is that we found ourselves at Hibiki's school, Lydian Private Music Academy.

"W-What are we doing at my school?" Hibiki asked as we arrived.

"Dunno..." I can only reply that.

Hibiki and I are feeling uneasy towards this one. While the agents are left behind, leaving only me, Tsubasa, Hibiki and that guy walking on the dark hallways.

"U-Um...The teachers' living in the central tower here, right?" Hibiki asked in slight trembled tone but no answer was given, and I gulped really hard until we arrived at the elevator as the brown haired man pushed down the button.

After a moment, the door slid opened and the only light that casted away the dark, is the elevator itself. Once we entered and he seemed like pointing a device towards something flashy, the metallic golden door's closing itself.

All of a sudden, we freaked out as there's another thick door-like a barrier is closing the elevator's door. At the same time, handles are raising from the corners of the lift.

"I suggest you two should hold on to one of the handles because...it might geting a bit dangerous when we're going down."

"Eh-Ah, y-yeah..."

As the word 'dangerous' was said by that man, we reflexively gripped it with our handcuffed hands and then-

""-UWAAAAAAAA!"" We screamed out loud as the lift's dropping down very fast like a bullet train, we can even feel like our bodies being pulled up due to the gravity. Unknowingly, I gripped the pole real tight as if I'm holding onto my life.

"Ah...Ahaha..."

"Smiles won't help you."

As Hibiki laughed nervously, Tsubasa said that with no emotion at all. It was like someone's opening up a freezer.

Hibiki and I confusely looking at Tsubasa before going down a few levels, out there the window around us, the entire wall was decorated like some kind of architecture. We could see some many colored symbols like drums, a hand, the moon and may be some Greek alphabets like delta or omega had been carved and written in small sized on that walls.

"Smiles have no meaning of where we're going."

* * *

Moments after we already arrived on the lower level. We did expect that they'll be dozens of militaries here waiting for us complete with weapons and stuffs.

But we're seriously wrong about that...

"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division's Headquarters, home for the guardians of mankind!"

""Wha...?""

Probably seconds after the elevator's door slid opened, a red haired old man suddenly greet us while wearing a top hat. Following that, as if like a surprise party for a birthday, foods being set on the tables, streamers that had been shot before are slowly falling down, a board is placed on top with Hibiki's and my name is on it with a cat face, and triangle with a...happy face?

Tsubasa exhaled and putting a finger on her forehead, shook her head for some reasons whilst the brown haired man is chuckling awkwardly. The agents behind that tall guy are clapping their hands.

"Come on, put up a smile! Don't worry, it's just for memento for our first meeting!"

Suddenly, a woman in a lab coat ran beside Hibiki, and seemed like pushing Hibiki towards me as her shoulder's touching mine. While doing that, the woman raised her phone and trying to find a perfect look for a selfie.

"W-Wait!" Hibiki gasped. "How will it look in the photo album if we're handcuffed like this? B-Besides, how could you all know my name!?"

"The 2nd Division here is a secret service thing for wartime use." The red haired man said while turning his cane into a flowers.

Magic, or a trick? Wait a minute! This isn't the case...

"Secret service, wartime? D-Do you mean, this team is for fighting Noise...?"

"Correct. And checking your pasts and names were easy as pie for us." He explained before the woman came to his side with a smile on her face while holding-

"Eeeh! I-Isn't that my bag!? Just what are you looking into!? Why did you have to take my bag for!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"A-And, how can you...?"

"Simple. We zoomed the last footage of your fights and your name's written on your bag!" The woman said and I slowly gazed behind my sling bag.

"O-Ooh..." A sweat rolled down to my chin. There's currently a small plate planted beside, I honestly forgot about that.

"Ogawa-san, if you may."

"Right away."

As Tsubasa said that with sigh, the brown haired man named Ogawa nodded in reply before taking out a key from his pocket, using it to uncuffed our hands and placed it on the table.

"Thank you..." Hibiki said as we're massaging our hands respectively.

"Oh no, we should apologize to you, actually." Ogawa replied.

"Alright, let me introduce the gang to you. I'm Kazanari Genjuro, the boss here." Genjuro said with friendly grin while pointing his thumb to himself.

Kazanari? Is she Tsubasa's father or...?

"And I'm Sakurai Ryoko, the smart girl. Nice to meet you!" Ryoko said with wink.

"N-Nice to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you..."

We simultaneously bowed to them as we said that. Well, my voice was so meek compared to Hibiki.

"You two came here at our invitation because we'd like you to work with us."

"Work with you...But how?" Hibiki asked in curiosity beside me before suddenly remembered an important thing as she opened her eyes wide. "P-Please tell me...What happened to me?"

Then, Genjuro and Ryoko looked at each other before she nodded.

"To answer your question, we need to ask two things of you first." Ryoko said as she stepped forward in front of us. "First. Don't tell anyone about what happened today."

"Y-Yes."

"And then the second one." She pulled Hibiki's body closer to hers. "Well, let's take off your clothes first~"

"...Oh, please! Whhhyyyyyy!?"

Before I knew, she dragged Hibiki towards nowhere and leaving me alone, with these people.

"E-Err...Umm...W-Where's she taking Hibiki to?" I timidly asked as I played my finger as usual due to my own shyness. Genjuro placed a hand on my shoulder, surprising me.

"Don't worry, we're just doing a check up to your friend. She will be alright." He said with assuring smile. I blinked at him for a while before lowering my head a bit.

"I-I see..."

'I see.' That's the only word I could say. Sure I'm really worried about my friend but, I think I couldn't do anything. So, I could atleast hope that Hibiki's okay.

"And Hyoko Kashi, was it?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yes..."

"Wouldn't you mind if you follow us? We have something important to explain."

As Genjuro said that before patted my shoulder, and walked passed me. Leaving me in confuse.

"Please follow us." Ogawa said to me as he and Tsubasa followed Genjuro from behind.

Just what's going on...?

Biting my lower lip a bit, I decided to follow them. As we walked through some hallways for a few moments, we finally arrived to some room. In here, it would look like some narrow living room as sofa was placed on the corner plus there's a table in front of it, a vending machine being placed beside it and there's a computer terminal on the right.

I stared the room with wonder. It looks better than my house, I admit it.

"Excuse me."

Without noticing it, Ogawa removed something from my belt that is still being strap around my waist. When I gazed down as he headed towards the terminal, and looks like inserting something to it.

"G-Gueh!? Th-The head! I-I-It can be removed...!?" I exclaimed out loud with suprise and shock expression. The head's emblem, was gone from my belt as it replaced with some narrowed empty slot.

"You didn't notice it?" Genjuro asked as he sat down. I shook my head. "After all this time?"

"U-Un..." I slowly nodded in reply.

"Commander, the Mission Memory process may take a few minutes before we could open it." Ogawa stated as there's a screen showing a percentage bar, and it slowly fills up.

"Alright then, why don't you take a seat and I'll explain everything for you."

With that, I gave a slow nod and sat down across him as Tsubasa leaned on the wall while crossing her arms.

"This is usually Ryoko's job. Well, where do I start?" He muttered and cleared his throat, pointing at my belt. "This Gear, is called the DeltaGear and one of the relics that we have been searching for a long time!"

"D-DeltaGear? Relics?" I muttered in confuse as he nodded with a smile.

"Not exactly a relic. Relics are a crystal or ancient artifacts of various legends throughout the world. They were created in ancient times using an arcane techniques." Genjuro explained and Ogawa continue after taking two drinks from the vending machine.

"However, at this modern technology now, it's hard to create one. They can be found in various ruins but it'll take a lot of times to ravage them due to their incredible power and it's very rare to find one with any power left. Here, have some tea." He said as a can of tea is being placed on the table.

"Thanks.." I took and opening it.

"Just as you saw before today. Tsubasa has one of those relics, and it is Ame no Habikiri." Genjuro said while I was sipping the tea before I looked at Tsubasa with surprise.

"Kazanari-san...?"

"Originally, it is a small fragment of a blade." She said in monotone.

"A blade...? L-Like Yawarakai-te, and Durandal from England?" I asked as I looked at him and he nodded.

"But to DeltaGear, it's not an artifact nor a sacred relics. This Gear was created by mankind using the modern technologies and equipment, and we made it...with the help of Gods."

"W-With Gods...? What does it mean?"

"Hm...I also don't know for sure. The makings of the Gear are very complicated, even for scientists these days, we still couldn't figure it out." Genjuro said while rubbing his chin. "Legend says there's a God's Soul on each one of these Gears."

"That means...There's more!?" I exclaimed and much to my shock, Genjuro nodded in response.

"Yes, the belt is really hard to find unlike the relics and we once had it on our hand but..." He paused making me in daze before continue in slight grim look. "...They had been stolen by someone years ago. That is why, we called them 'Lost relics'."

"..."

I could only remain silent and started to think in wonder, and small interest. A God's Soul is resting on this belt...Then that would means, that woman's voice who's speaking an unknown language is...A God? I-Impossible, such thing is impossible...

Genjuro also said this Gear's different than the one that Tsubasa used, and the way to create those relics are still remain a mystery...

And he told me there's another belt beside Delta...

"Um...G-Genjuro-san. If I may ask, how many are there? I-I mean, these Lost relics." I said with meek voice. He began to hummed as if trying to think.

"I don't...actually quite remember, it was years ago. I think there are plenty of it, like 3 or 4 Gears including the one you're wielding it right now." He stated and I sweated a little.

H-How can he forget such an important thing like this? Well, probably due that he's old now...

"I see..." I muttered in solemn tone before sipping the tea again until a beeping sound echoed around the room, surprising me except for the others.

"Ah, looks like it's finished." Ogawa muttered as he put the can away into a bin, walking towards the terminal and began typing the keyboard.

"W-What's finished?"

"The transferring data from the Mission Memory of course. Each one of the belts has one too, Mission Memories are very important for the user and us for knowing their health and location." Ogawa explained as he's still typing.

"H-Huh?"

"-For more further information, read this." Tsubasa suddenly took out a paper from her pocket and tossed it on the table as it slides and stopped in front of me. I looked at Genjuro before he nodded.

Then, after I took the white paper and unfolded it. Revealing a picture of the suit, and its explanation names and info of the armor. A question mark is floating above my head.

"W-What this is? Pyoton B-Blood? P-Phyoton Stram? Globaru...Feleer? W-Why is this all written in English...!?" I said with surprise look, and Genjuro chuckled.

"Well, we're really sorry about this. Actually, I forgot to mention that these Gears were made in the west."

"O-Ooh..."

I slowly nodded in response before gazing the paper with confuse mix with a small serious expression. I actually understand English but, I can't pronounce it very well you see...

"There!"

Ogawa took a step back as the screen turned bigger than before. On that image, there's someone's status like mental, heartbeat and other things like that.

"This is..."

"Your mental health. Now that the Mission Memory is already connected to your belt, we can know your location of where you at too." Genjuro explained again as Ogawa handed me the Mission Memory and I placed it back on the middle of my belt.

"..."

So which means, the 2nd Division team could track my movements, if I'm bringing this with me...But this belt-

"Hyoko Kashi."

"Y-Yes?"

As Genjuro said those words with more stern tone, I immediately stuttered and my body's stiffened a bit. His eyes that were closed before, are slowly opened and stared straight at me for a while, I gulped really hard at this tension.

"...We need your power as Delta to defeat the Noise."

"...!?"

Immediately, I opened my eyes wide as I clearly heard his words.

"But...Why?" I asked.

"Like Hibiki and Tsubasa before, you holds the power and potential to be Delta and you seem to can handle its power pretty well. Usually, after someone wielded that belt and when that time comes, they would-"

"-They would die or got addicted to its power."

Tsubasa just cut his words out, making my eyes deep in horror even further than before. I could even feel that whole of my body's sweating right now due to panic.

"Tsubasa-san...!"

"Sooner or later, he will and have to know the after effects of using DeltaGear. Isn't that right, commander?"

"Ah, that's correct."

Genjuro nodded firmly in reply as Tsubasa asked with rather slight cold tone. Ogawa couldn't help but sighed a bit. Whilst me? I'm in deep panic and terror right now, my heart's racing like crazy and sweating all over my trembling body.

If what they says were true, then that day...Two years ago, I...I almost dead...?

"..."

"Are you alright?" Genjuro asked and I just remain silent while still lowering my head.

I wanted to tell him that I'm not okay. I'm scared. I'm really, really in fear right now as if I'm in this narrow and deep sewer, all alone and don't know what to do...

"Hm?"

Without a word, I moved my hands behind my belt, unstrapping it and placing it on the table in front of me. Genjuro and Ogawa meanwhile, gave a surprise look.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tsubasa frowned beside me but I still lowered my gaze and biting my lip before lifting it slowly.

"T-This belt...is yours, right? At first, I wanted to trash this thing away but if someone finds it, what'll happen to them? Now that I met you...Then you guys can have this..."

"Kashi, you already have a power to save mankind and if you use it-"

"-No! I only wearing this for my own survival!"

Suddenly, I raised my voice a bit and surprsing them.

"...Sorry, I-...I'm so sorry but...I don't, I don't want to involved in this mess. I don't want to fight, I...I really dislike fighting...!" I said. "So please, keep this Gear away from me...until you can find the right person to wear it."

"..."

After a moment of silence, Genjuro took the belt and gazing it for a second before sighing and showed a smile on his face. Extending his hand in front of me as I slowly lifted my head.

"You can keep it."

"Eh? B-But, this belt isn't mine..."

"At least, this belt can protect you from Noise or from any harm. You also said you're using DeltaGear for you own survival right? Then, you can keep this. It is rightfully yours now..." He said with soft spoken tone.

Looking at him and the belt for a while, I bit my lip and I already made my decision as I...take the belt.

He's right. If I threw this belt away, I can't protect myself anymore and I don't want to die. That thought really didn't pass my mind though. And he told me that DeltaGear is rightfully mine now but however, I still really can't get used to it or probably I couldn't just accept it...

"Yosh! Now then, can you follow us for a while? There's something we need give you. It's a gift for saving Tsubasa, Kanade and your friend, Hibiki two years ago." Genjuro said as he stood up. After I stood up however, Tsubasa suddenly walked out from the room.

"U-Um...Could you please tell me, what's happened to Kazanari-san? She suddenly changed unlike I first met her..." I asked and Genjuro sighed in concern.

"Excuse me. If you may, I could explain along the way." Ogawa said.

"O-Okay..."

I nodded while gripping the belt on my hand, we walked out and headed throughout the hallways again.

"Two years ago after that stadium incident. You saw Kanade sang a song, right?"

"Yeah. But, what is that song exactly? The lyrics are very strange, I had never heard anything like it before..."

"That song was actually a Zesshou."

"Zes...shou?" I mumbled as my brows raised. Ogawa nodded in reply before continued by Genjuro.

"It is actually the most strong and has a very effective power to defeat Noise instantly. Every Symphogear has one, they normally used it while the user is in a critical situation. However, the cost of using it is...dangerous." He explained.

"Dangerous? B-But, Amou-san survived right?"

"Yes but...She was in a very critical situation that day, resulting her to be hospitalized and got comatose until now."

"...! S-So, it was my fault...?"

"No, you did save her. She would had died due to low compability, but you saved her by stopping her from finishing the song, remember?" He said and I blinked in surprise.

I...I did save her?

"Ah, we made it."

As he said after the door slid open in front of us, revealing some sort of garage. There, on the center of the room, a thing like motorcycle is being covered. Ogawa moved forwards and stopped beside it.

"Now, I present you: your JetRussher."

In one swift, Ogawa removed the cover while Genjuro gestured to it at the same time. Once it revealed, I couldn't help but staring at it in amaze and wonder.

The vehicle in front of me, is a sport motorcycle has a black with with lines similar to Delta's suit with the slight pointy V antenna being placed on the front.

"T-This vehicle is...for me?" I asked as I walked towards the bike.

"Yes. It is a gift, we accidentaly found this laying in front of the school a year ago. This vehicle was designed for the Delta user."

"For the user?"

"That's correct. Strange enough, a normal person couldn't start the engine up for some reasons unknown, couple of scientists, mechanics and engineers couldn't even discovered why. So, we concluded this bike is special."

"I see...C-Can I try it...?"

"Sure, go ahead." Genjuro nodded as he said that.

With that, I slowly walked towards the bike and hopped on it. The key is always in there, so when I turned it on. A fantastic sound of engine came from the bike and following that, the lamp in front are shining reddish orange, and the speedometer's light turned on. Then, the left side of the bike suddenly opened, revealing an empty space for something.

Wait...there's some sort of pole being pointed to the side...Which is...

After my thought, I slowly put my belt and let it hangs on it. Then, the part of the bike slowly closed as it's moving to the right before releasing a beep sound. I blinked and without thinking, I twisted the handle as JetRussher let out another loud roaring sound. I unconsciously letting a small smile planted on my face.

"Eh-...Um, Genjuro-san. I don't think, I could drive this bike...I haven't learn anything yet." I said with slight panic, and Genjuro just chuckled.

"Oh that's, you don't have to worry about it. The bike's already linked to you, and the DeltaGear is on it, your driving skills would come natural." He replied, leaving me in small confusion.

"Here's the helmet. It will be dangerous on the road." Ogawa said as he handed me a black helmet with a visor.

"O-Oh, thank you..." I politely took it with a bow.

"...Kashi."

"H-Huh? What is it...?"

My shoulders were jolted a bit, as Genjuro called beside me before he sighed for a while.

"Are you...seriously don't want to join us?" He suddenly asked that and I was taken by surprise once again. "This request, is actually Kanade's wish before that day's accident."

"..."

His words, sure caught me in surprise again as I lowered my head.

Kanade's wish...? But, I only wear this belt for my own. It's for my own purpose to survive. I couldn't just accept her wish.

-Probably...

"...I'll, I will think about it..." I muttered, low enough for him to hear as he smiled at my reply.

"That's glad to hear. Go and take a rest, we'll meet here again if you made up your mind." Genjuro said as the garage's door in front of me slowly raised up, revealing a high road with the lights being lid up on the corners, iluminating the darkness.

With a slight nod, I put and flip down the visor on my helmet and lightly kicked the supporter under my bike, shifting up my vehicle with my foot two times, and twisted the handle again. The tire's screeching on the ground as it let out a smoke before I revved through forwards.

"H-He's right...This is really easy!" I smiled and I put up more speed as I shift up the bike and twisted the handle more, racing through the long high road and the roaring sound of engine echoed.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Commander, do you really think he will come again?" Shinji asked as they're walking on the hallways.

As Kashi was went far off towards his home before, Genjuro decided to check on our fellow Symphogear user, Tachibana Hibiki. It'd seems like Ryoko was finishing the check up just a few moments ago after Kashi departured. That old man rubbed his chin as he hummed for a while.

"I think it is all up to him." Genjuro said. "That was his own choice and his own path he's following now. He doesn't want to fight or being involved with this mess but, I always know he has his own reasons...Hyoko Kashi is really a unique boy."

As Genjuro chuckled lightheartedly after he said that, Shinji couldn't help but raised his brow as if were thinking that his commander seems to know this young boy.

"So, what if he isn't coming back?" Shinji asked in curiosity, and Genjuro hummed again for a while.

"Well...let's just say, I have faith in him..." He showed a sincere smile along the way.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Hi there! Again! XD**

 **So, that was the 2nd Judge. How was it? Good? Bad? You can review it here, critics are allowed but no Flames or hate okay? I just wanna hope that this story interest you guys, I only writes fanfics just for fun, and so for the readers too. We, authors sometimes doing that, right?**

 **I must admit, this story is my first true dark story unlike the other fics I made. As for the maker, I'm really feel sorry for my own character and I sometimes felt a strong guilt when typing on the first scenario you know. Being bullied on the school and got accused like that, I had been through that once but not at Kashi's level, I hate it! I really hate bullying or got accused for some reasons like hate or jealousy...**

 **Anyways, as you can see, Kashi's a bit brave now, and also became selfish. This was just his another 3 or 4% character development. He would eventually get a bit better...maybe.**

 **About the opening scenario, it was really my first making of opening. Like one of my author friend said, a Kamen Rider fic won't be complete without an opening! Yup, that what he said. And thank you for your support my fellow KR fan, TF Ryushin! Salute!**

 **And you see, I couldn't describe JetRussher very detailed. The bike is based on a black Kawasaki Ninja 650R with white lines and V antenna being placed in front like Delta. Just imagine it!**

 **OK Then! Onto the teaser!**

 **Don't be afraid for your next Judge:**

"Hm...This must be Delta Driver, and this Delta Phone, huh..."

"So which means, Symphogear users and Delta are the only one who can fight them?"

"You sure you don't want to join them?"

"You're right, we should start fighting now..."

"-It's not her fault! It's mine! It's...IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

 **Guilty? I Am [NOT]...**


End file.
